Rin Matsuoka x reader - Play it safe - Chapters 1 to 7
by AbsintheAdoration
Summary: Rin Matsuoka x reader fanfiction. You are a girl who came to Iwatobi from Tokyo. She is getting to know the social life there. However, the occurrences and connections between people may surprise her. She is getting to know Rin, step by step. She is finding out that there is more connection between her and people from Iwatobi than she than she than she thought it would be.
1. Chapters 1 to 7

**Rin Matsuoka x Reader – Play it safe**

Chapter 1

It's your first day at the new school. The sound of the alarm clock woke you up and for a moment you thought you are still in Tokyo. Oh well, Iwatobi seems like a nice town as well. In reality, you were very excited about moving. New things were coming up, whether they are bad or good or both, you were to welcome them. You've put on your black stockings, you magenta shorts and black tank top. It was time to say hello to your parents downstairs. Your dad was a travel agent back in Tokyo so you had to move to Iwatobi in order for him to get a better job, a job that doesn't demand being absent so much.  
When you got downstairs you had put on your black sneakers before you sat at the table. Your dad was reading something in the newspapers and your mum was chewing on her food while going through her work papers.

"Everything ok, love?", your mum asked

"Yeah, just a bit feeling nervous now, mum…new school and all that.", you answered. Your mum was a business woman. She was always kinda busy but you two were getting along well most of the time.

"Did you talk to Kokoro last night? I heard you around 2 AM. You were staying up late so I thought you two must be chatting.", your mum said.  
Kokoro was your best friend back in Tokyo and you always chatted about something late at night, something your dad never liked so he just shook his head and told you to go to sleep earlier.

"Yeah, yeah…we talked. I also heard from Aya, she's doing well at university it seems. Told me to tell you that.", you answered. Aya is your older sister. She's at university now, so she stayed in Tokyo. She was always rather independent and you admired her a lot.

"Great…I was planning to call her anyway.", you mum said.

"Ok, I'll be off now. Wish me luck – if I embarrass myself the first day…oh well, I'll survive.", you said cheerfully and then grabbed a pancake, your headphones and your school back. You went out running.

You had a lots of things to do today. You had to join a dance club and gymnastics club at your new school. You didn't know will you be able to continue with all of your activities after school but you were planning on doing so. These were important things to you so you decided to ask everything the first day.

When you got to school you sat down at your spot and looked around. Soon after a girl approached you and said "Hi, I'm Hana.". You looked up and introduced yourself. She looked sorta nice so you just went with the flow. After class you two were talking a lot so she invited you with her friend after school. You said you can't go because you have a lot to handle since you just got here.

School finally finished and you went to the school consultant to handle everything about the clubs. Luckily, there were no complications so you did it quickly and left the school building.  
While getting out you noticed Hana in a park across the school. She was standing next to a maroon-haired girl, chatting and around them, 4 boys were standing.  
"What the hell", you thought to yourself, "it's not like I have any friends here so I might as well try making some.".  
You walked towards them and Hana noticed you. She was a bit surprised to see you but she greeted you politely. Then she introduced her friends. The maroon-haired girl was Gou and the boys were Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei. You were a bit confused with the names but you decided to surpass that. They were talking about tomorrow night and what should they do. Gou said she was willing to go for a walk or something and Hana said yes. The boys weren't up for walking but they said they'll stay in after running and make some food so if the girls want they could stop by. They were alright with that. They turned to you and asked you if you wanna come along. You accepted thinking to yourself that you maybe imposed yourself here but in reality you felt rather comfortable with these people.  
The group split and you and Hana were walking alone now towards your house in the early night.

"So…these are your friends?", you asked as a conversation starter.

"Yeah", Hana replied, "The boys are part of the swimteam and Gou manages the team. Are you also in some kind of club? I noticed you and Gou talked something about club managing and sport-stuff".

"Yup, I'm a gymnast and I also do modern dances for fun. I'm in both clubs. I'm mostly into gymnastics and in my past school it was the same.", you said.

"Oh, so you are also an athlete, that explains a lot. By the way, tomorrow you'll probably meet one more person. Gou's brother will probably also come to the boy's house. He runs with them.", Hana said.

"Gou's brother?", you were a bit overwhelmed now, it seems you entered a whole group of people. You were wondering how to fit in since it seemed like they know each other for a long time. You were really happy to find people and they all seemed really cool.

"Yeah, his name is Rin", and when Hana said you thought "another girly name…what is this…a swim club of people with girly names or something?". Hana continued, "He goes to Samezuka academy. Also a swimmer. He's a bit cold and ambitious but he is a cool guy, rather handsome as well. Well, you are at least lucky to meet him now and not a year ago. He was a right bastard back then, now he seems a lot nicer. Anyway, he is all about swimming and a bit cocky but he can be a nice guy.", Hana was describing Rin a lot. Who the hell is the Rin guy and why is he such a topic?, you thought.

"Ok, thanks for the introduction…or warning haha I hope I'll get along with everyone. I'm really happy you all invited me.", you said.  
You reached your house and said goodbye to Hana.

When you entered your house, you said hallo to your folks and went up the stairs. You opened your laptop and you were really dying to talk with Kokoro about all this.

_**Chat:**_

_You: So guess what? The first day of school and I meet the weirdest crew. I met this girl Hana, her friend Gou and all of the sudden all her other friends and tomorrow night I am meeting one more of her friends it seems. And that guy seems to be the fucking topic of all conversations. _

_Kokoro: Eh? You work fast girl. So what's up with the dude?_

_You: Don't know, from the conversation, I had an impression that is some ambitious guy who can be a bit distant and cocky. It seems they had some problems with him in the past, last year to be exact. Don't know anything else, his name is Rin. Wanted to ask but…hey ho, I just got in that group. Oh yeah, and they are all swimmers. _

_Kokoro: Rin a swimmer from Iwatobi? Wait…wait…is this a coincidence or what?_

_You: eh? Talk woman…_

_Kokoro: Anyways, remember that time my parents and I went to vacation to Australia and I met that that swimmer guy…guess what…his name was Rin and he said he was coming from the town called Iwatobi. How does he look like? This guy had a maroon hair, shark-like teeth and he was an enthusiastic swimmer._

_You: Wooooaaaah…wait….fucking wait there. Ok it is possible that this guy has a maroon hair, his sister does…yeah, he is a brother from that girl Gou. Ok, so if I remember correctly – that was the guy who hooked up with one of your friends and no one saw him after. You said something about him being a bit weird and acting strange._

_Kokoro: Must be the same guy. Yeah…the guy seemed to be in a bad place. I don't know, girls generally liked him, his handsome but he seemed to be a bit of a player. But anyways, above all he seemed to be worried about his swimming. But what, he returned to Iwatobi?_

_You: I don't fucking know…we'll see tomorrow. Anyway I'm off to sleep, I have my first practice tomorrow, finally managed to arrange everything with gymnastics and stuff. _

_Kokoro: same here, have to go and get some sleep because I have my practice tomorrow as well. Don't get to worked up tomorrow…I know how crazy you get when you are at a practice haha_

_You: shut up! Haha You are no different! Maybe in comparison to Rin, we we'll look just normal about our sports haha_

_Kokoro: haha trust me, you would do! Anyways, good night, girl!_

_You: night!_

"Ok, well if this is not weird…I don't know what is!", you thought to yourself.

Chapter 2

The next day you got up and went to your practice. After practice you were a bit tired so you decided to skip school a bit. It was something you simply did from time to time. You went around town for a walk and stopped by in a grocery store to buy something refreshing to drink. After that, you found an empty playground. You practiced a bit your floor moves there…after all, no one was there and you were in the mood to do some extra work since you lost a few days of practice while getting transferred into another school. As you were about to try and do a backflip you heard a voice behind you…"Isn't that a bit dangerous to do here?"…you thought to yourself "yeaaah…that's probably true". Then you went up and saw a maroon-haired boy in front of you.

"Ermmm, tnx", you said, "do we know each other?"

"No…I just come here to chill and you seem to be interrupting my relaxation time.", he said.

"Sorry, but, I think I came here first…pardon me, my lord", you said in a laughing manner

"That's ok", he said and walked towards you

(wait…did he just except my fake apology?...is he a bit nuts?)

"Well…would you like me to take a bow as well.", you answered in confusion

"If you insist, that would be ok…you look very pretty when you are bending like that all over the place, so I wouldn't mind at all.", he relied

You felt a bit shook up from the inside but decided not to show that. "Ok, prince charming, thank you for your compliments but there will be no more bending today. But if you like to see girls bend, you can freely come and watch the practice of gymnasts at my school."

"Tell me which school and I'll come over…", he said

"Iwatobi, but I don't respond for girls reactions. You might look like a pervert standing there on a side.", you replied.

"Iwatobi…meh, I don't go there a lot, don't like the place all too much. But I might stop by if you ask me politely.", the maroon-haired boy said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah can't wait to plead you for something, my king. As much as I'm dying to do so…I'll pass…", you said smirking back

"Aren't we feisty…I like that", he said as he came closer and into your face. Your legs cut off a bit, this guy is a bit daring.

"Look, have to go now…if your majesty will excuse me", you said sarcastically and stormed off the spot. The boy stood there with a confusion on his face that turned into a smirk at the end.

"Are all maroon-haired guys just basic idiots or what?", you thought to yourself as you were heading back towards your school. When you got there it was the end of lessons and you were waiting in front for Hana and Gou. The girls came and asked why you weren't in school today.

"Oh geez, If I would only tell you…after practice I managed to stain all my clothes with a juice and just had to go home to change. By the time I got home and everything it was too late to go class. So I just came to meet you instead.", you said, lying really badly.

"That's a bad luck, I hope you won't get in trouble for it.", Hana said and Gou just laughed.

"Yeah….that Gou kid got to me…", you thought, "Shall we go for our walk before we meet the boys at their place?", you suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go…by the way Gou, did you invite Rin in the end?", Hana asked

"I did but he said he's already running with the boys before the meal so he was about to come anyway.", Gou said.

"Oh yeah, right, forgot about that.", Hana replied pointing a finger into her forehead.

Gou turned towards you and said "You have a really interesting hair color…you dye your hair right?"

"Yup, well the highlights…My natural hair is white-blond but I just added a bit of a spice to it with lilac and light pink highlights…thought it would be interesting", you said

"Well you do look like you like a bit of spice in your life", Gou replied, laughing softly.

"This is about me skipping school for sure…", you thought to yourself…

The girl talks continued as you girls walked through the town. After an hour or two, you decided to go to Haruka's place where the boys were preparing dinner.

"I hope you like fish", Gou said to you…you looked a bit confused but when you entered Haruka's place, you found out what was she talking about. "Well this is a lot of cans, I must say", you thought to yourself.

The boys greeted you and you started talking about something to Nagisa. You two had a lot in common and he seemed like a fun guy to be around with. At one point you had to ask:

"So, Nagisa-kun, who is the Rin guy and where is he?"

"Oh, Rin…yeah, he continued running for a bit more. He is very serious about his physical shape so he does extra work always. Hana told me you train something as well?", Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, I do…gymnastics…I sometimes do extra work myself so I guess I encourage your friend's efforts.", you replied.

"Gymnastics? Ohhh…you will maybe be able to help Rin out…he just told us he met some cute girl at the park this afternoon and that she is on gymnastics team at Iwatobi…maybe you know her?", Nagisa said with moth wide open and excited.

Your legs cut off again…."that was Rin? You gotta be kidding me….the guy is everywhere…if someone is not talking about him, you see him and even my friend in Tokyo knows him…what the hell?", you thought…

The door opened and maroon-haired boy entered.

"Riiin- chan, come in…you have to meet someone, she can maybe help you with that girl you talked about", Nagisa shouted and Rin looked at him with a serious look in his eyes and then looked at your gray eyes with a smirk.

"Well, hello there", said Rin who wasn't acting surprised to see you at all.

"I don't understand this…", you thought but decided to go with the flow, "Hi, my name is XXXX".

"I'm Rin…very nice to meet you…you seem familiar", Rin said.

"OOOOOOhhhhh, what a cheeky bastard", you thought, "Same here…so what about that girl, can I be of your assistance?", you decided to play along.

"I'd hate to use a girl to get to another girl, I'm sure I'll just meet her again somewhere", Rin said still smirking

You were laughing from the inside really hard and it was getting hard to hide it but you were also very confused. Rin didn't seem to be surprised to see you here or anything. What the hell is this all about? Did we met somewhere before or something?

"The dinner is ready", Haruka announced and Makoto gave you his hand to lift you up so you can all go and sit at the table.

When you all finished your dinner, you went to the porch to catch some fresh air. You were alone but then Rin decided to join you. You couldn't miss this chance:

"Ok, so will you tell me what was that act all about?", you asked with a bit of arrogance in your voice.

"Nothing special, I already saw you with them in front of school the day before yesterday and when they had told me another girl was coming I supposed it was you. On the playground, I recognized you.", Rin replied

"Right…so you are just playing around, ha?", you said a bit upset

"A bit maybe, but do think you are cute. And my roommate is at his hometown now so I have all room for myself.", said Rin with vicious smile, showing his shark teeth.

You noticed the teeth and the attitude and realized this is a guy from Australia your friend was talking about. You saw your chance to play around with Rin for a bit.

"Empty dorm room, you don't say? Aren't you rushing a bit…they kinda told me that you are a very cold guy…so what is this all about?", you said

"Well, I don't know…you seem to be fun…so I am suggesting having some fun", he said smirking more than ever.

"Well, I will come see you at your dorm, if you come to my practice.", you said playfully.

"You are skipping school again, ha?", he replied laughing a bit

"Wait, Rin…how do you know I was skipping school?"

"Come on…what would you be doing in school hours at the playground?". Rin now had a teasing sound in his voice.

"What would you be doing there then?", you asked back

"That's not important here". He turned his head a bit in arrogant manner.

"It's as relevant as your question, boy", you pointed out

"I like to skip as well…so? Anyway…back to the topic…shall I come see you tomorrow then?", said Rin grinning

"Yeah, sure…but I'm not leaving my practice early…not for you, not for anybody", you talked back seriously

"I wouldn't ask something like that of somebody, I respect obligations…", he relied with a serious look on his face.

"What is with this guy…respects obligations but skips school and teases people around town…", you thought to yourself but just answered "I'll see you in the morning then."

…

That night when you came home you had quite a lot to say to Kokoro.

_**Chat:**_

_Kokoro: what's up?_

_You: Well…Rin is Rin._

_Kokoro: Knew it…haha oh man this is amazing…so what's up with guy?_

_You: Well, I'm going to his dorm tomorrow night._

_Kokoro: Wait…what?_

_You: I had this really crazy idea when I was talking to him. I don't know if he is hitting on me or just playing around but he invited me to his dorm tomorrow in school hours. Now I'm thinking, it's not such a good idea. _

_Kokoro: So he is putting on an act or something? I don't know him a lot but he was always a bit playful. But he can come across as an arrogant guy so this could be a part of that kind of act. Are you thinking of messing with him or something? OMG, I can't believe you are doing that! I know we joke around with guys sometimes online but this is a real deal! _

_You: Yeah, of a sort. I was just curious. I don't know. I sorta liked talking to him, he is amusing in a way and he seems sweet at some points. And for a moment he seemed like a serious guy. Don't know what to think really but I am gonna play along and have some fun :P haha I'm just dying to see where is this going…_

_Kokoro: OMG…you ARE gonna mess with him! HAHAHA Be careful though, you don't wanna mess things up with your new friends there and stuff. _

_You: Oh come on…he started it!_

_Kokoro: he?_

_You: yeah, I also met him at the playground today and didn't know who he was. When he saw me at his friend's house, he acted like we don't know each other._

_Kokoro: Ok, this is becoming odd…._

_You: It was from the beginning, Ko-chan!_

_Kokoro: So tomorrow is D-day?_

_You: yeaaah, can't wait to spice this up a bit…I might even do a routine for him on the floor to have him hooked._

_Kokoro: AHAHAH what in the god's name got into you? Hahah_

_You: Don't know…but it sure is fun._

_Kokoro: alright, talk to you tomorrow then…we'll see what he has in storage for you. I must say, it's a bit weird to approach a girl you like in a manner he did…he's a bit full of himself._

_You: or what do I have in storage for him…hehe_

_Kokoro: haha I'm gonna be here praying for your soul, XXXX-chan haha Night night xx_

_You: nighty xx_

Chapter 3

The next day you woke-up thinking what the hell have you done the night before but you decided to keep it cool the best you could.

You went to the practice. You told Rin to come around 10 AM when the practice is about to finish so you don't have deal with the question from other girls about who that guy is and why did he come to watch your practice.  
You stayed alone at the gym and you were practicing your moves. When you turned towards the door you spotted Rin standing there with a light smirk on his face.

"How long are you here?", you said

"Long enough to see your balance is a bit shaky", he said

"Why thank you, how charming…when can I come to see you swim so I can correct your butterfly stroke", you said ironically and you were a bit upset

"My stroke needs no corrections", he said in an arrogant way, "This girl has some guts to tell me that", he thought to himself

"My apologies, mister Perfect", you talked back in a cold and a bit stand-offish way, "I forgot with who I'm talking too"

Rin laugh from the inside but was keeping his smirk on the outside. "So can I see how you practice for these performances?"

"Yeah sure". And you climbed on the balance beam in your gym, "here I handle that balance problem."

"So you do admit you have a balance problem?", he said proudly

"Hehe…I do, but I'm working on it.", you replied

You started to do a move but you forgot to powder your hands so you nearly slipped. Rin caught you and when you opened your eyes you were in his arms, standing really closely to him. From the inside, Rin felt a bit like blushing but tried to sustain himself from showing it. Meanwhile, he enjoyed your blushed face. He shook off his feeling of embarrassment by getting his face closer to yours and said: "Knew you were a bit clumsy". You were a bit lost and barely heard what he said, you grabbed his hair automatically put in the last second pulled back. "What the hell am I doing?", you thought to yourself. But then you said…

"I think it's time to see your dorm…"…what? Why am I saying that?, you thought

You were shocked you said that after what just happened but now that you have said it you had to stay firm. Rin replied:

"It is indeed…shall we?", he was pointing his hand towards the door.

When you got to his dorm room he let you enter first. The room was tidy and you were thinking how tidy it is for since it's a room of two boys.  
Now that you were here you decided to play your game. But Rin's sudden move didn't allow that. He pinned you against the wall and said "Now where were we at the gym…". He was getting closer to you every time your faces would meet. This time he was a millimeter from you and you could've felt his slips slightly grinding against yours. You blushed terribly and he noticed it. When he noticed it, he had a face of shock on his face.

"I didn't know you blush...", he said with a slight smile

Your lips were still rubbing against each other lightly and his hand was on the bottom of your back. Suddenly, his hand went up your back and he moved your body closer to his. You were breathing more and more deeply, rubbing your chest against his. Rin's breath was getting warmer and warmer. You knew were this was going but you felt very relaxed in his arms and some part of you didn't wanna move. He tilted his head and placed his lips on to your neck while his hand was gently placed on your shoulder, removing your shirt from it. He gently kissed the spot on your neck.  
You found yourself a bit confused with his actions. From his attitude you expected completely different behavior in these situations but Rin was acting cuddly and gentle. You spoke:

"Rin…eh…", you said quietly, "I didn't imagine you being so attentive"

"I am…for now", he replied and the playful smirk was back on his face again.

You merely stroked his hair while he was working on your neck. He then placed his both hands on your hips, holding you strongly and bit your neck a bit.

"Auch", you whispered, "I can see what you mean by "for now"…"

He smirked and laughed quietly and then moved his head up and kissed you passionately, biting your lips a bit and strongly pressing his lips on yours.  
At that moment, your phone rang…

You answered, "Hello"

It was your mum.

"Why are you not in school…again…what are you thinking?", she shouted, "Where are you?"

You were a bit distressed. From one side there was your mum shouting on your phone And from the other Rin was nibbling your neck smirking.  
You gently pushed Rin off and his placed his hand on your cheek. You grabbed his hand, trying to keep him a bit further.

"I'll be right home"…you said to your mother on the phone and you hang up. "Rin, I have to leave now."

"Are you sure?", he replied trying to get closer again.

"Yeah, I have to leave.", you said decisively while picking up your bag. He was still holding your one hand and then asked.

"Oh, did I scare you?", he laughed

"Rin, don't be cheeky…as much as, his majesty, is great…my mother is still scarier than you", you said playfully.

"Haha, Is she? I have to try harder then", he said with a deep voice and a fiery look in his eyes

You smirked and said "I'm sure you will" and gave him a kiss goodbye. Rin pulled you back once more and gently kissed you. He really confused with these actions and attentive kisses but you couldn't deny you liked both cocky Rin and the gentle Rin.

You opened the door and gave him a light smile on your leave. He had a grin on his face that looked frightening and attractive to you at the same time.

You hurried home. When you got there your mum was sitting in the kitchen with disapproval written on her face.

"Your principal called me to ask me whether you are sick or not…and I was a bit confused with that question so I called you to see what's up…are you skipping again?", your mum asked

"Look…I just felt tired yesterday a bit and today…", you stopped, trying to think of something, "today I just didn't wanna come…I'm still adapting", you lied

"I told you I will support every single of your activities as long as you go to school, your grades were never bad, but your attendance is not really setting an example. You transferred in the middle of the school year and you still have your history grades to correct.", she said. She was calm, looking at you trying to find out why you skipped classes. To be honest you didn't know the answer, it was something you often did in order to do other things more amusing to you and you preferred to work by yourself. That's how your grades never really suffered but your attendance did.

"Ok, ok…I'll go to school", you said feeling silly

"You better do…I really will take out of your gymnastics classes if you don't do everything else like it should be done", you mum said and you froze. She often threatened like this and usually it was this kind of situation. You were a 2nd year of high-school now and it would be fatal if you couldn't practice at this stage. You knew your best shot was to just attend the bloody classes to avoid complications.

"Ok, mum…I don't know what got into me this time.", you said calmly but from the inside you were really feeling very mad. But you didn't have a head to argue now. In one part of your brain there was Rin and your weird morning with him and in the other there was the problem that aroused with your gymnastics due to your mother finding out you are skipping school. You felt a bit light headed and confused. Your mum did notice it and looked at you suspiciously.

"Are you ok?...I am wondering why are you not fighting with me this time like you usually do.", she asked

"I think it's just changes", and you stormed to your room.

Chapter 4

You closed the door of your room. You tried to get out of that situation smoothly so you wouldn't have your laptop taken away or your phone…or worse…she could forbid you to go out. Sneaking out would make things a bit complicated since she is already mad at you.

_**You opened the chat:**_

_Kokoro: how did it go?_

_(you friend sent a message as soon she saw you online)_

_You: well, this was interesting?_

_Kokoro: you didn't…do it with him or anything?_

_You: nope but probably because my mother called…_

_Kokoro: ha?_

_You: She called me whiel I was at Rin's dorm…she found out I was skipping school…If I got grounded, I wouldn't be able to attend my practice or play "The Rin game"._

_Kokoro: Skipping today myself…_

_You: haha I was wondering what are you doing online…remember when we used to skip together…good all times…_

_Kokoro: haaay it's not that long time ago…it's been a month haha Anyway…I wanna hear more about that Rin guy…_

_You: Yeah, right…He came to see my practice, complained about my balance and then I thought I'll show him something good on a balance beam, slipped, he caught me and it was awkward…next thing you know…I told him I wanna go to his dorm_

_Kokoro: Whaaat? You thing he interpreted that you wanna do it with him from that?_

_You: For sure he did…that's why in his room he started to get really close…but I'm really confused with his actions now…he acted like a sweet guy for one moment and for the other moment…he had a smirk on his face or he was just playing around…_

_Kokoro: That's weird for him…or for anybody really. Anyway, I chatted recently with that girl he hooked up with in Australia…I was doing a little investigation to help you out a bit…found out a lot_

_You: aaaanddd…_

_Kokoro: Apparently he went to Australia to swim and he was with a foster family there_

_You: And he came back? That means something went wrong?_

_Kokoro: That's what I thought. The girl said she was hooking up with him there for a few times and at one point he just stopped calling him…he might be doing the same thing to you now…_

_You: True that but still…I know his friends…it will be a bit hard for him to avoid me later…I don't really know him that well yet…though I know more about him than he actually thinks…but wait…you do know him, right? Well…kinda know him?_

_Kokoro: well yeah but I don't know would he remember me… Also…it occurred to me that he can know you as well. You know how we both have medallion with our pictures?_

_You: Oooohhh you didn't you dare? Did you?…omg…this will be fun…he saw my pic in the medallion didn't he?_

_Kokoro: Yeah…sorta…I might said something about you too…I probably have. Look, I don't know a lot about the guy…but in a sense, and don't get mad at me, but you are a bit alike when it comes to training and stuff…so you maybe actually have something to talk about, you know. So you can stalk things. And you apparently like the same type of fun too…_

_You: That was actually my plan, to stalk things, but I feel like this is getting a bit out of control. At one moment I think he is playing and in the other, he seems to be serious about me…Anyway I doubt eh is serious about me. In any case…he actually knows me…he recognized me from the beginning…what's the big deal about me being in some kind of medallion…he is really hooked up on nothing._

_Kokoro: Maybe he got hooked up when he met you? Or he is just very bored and he is doing all sorts things to entertain himself…anyway, I'm off now…I have to get back home from "school" haha_

_You: haha tell your folks you learned a lot today XD_

_Kokoro: Well, I have…about Rin haha_

_You: same here haha bye!_

_Kokoro: bye!_

You closed your laptop and sat up, you walked towards your window. Through your window you saw Nagisa passing by your house. Your mum went back to work so you decided to sneak out for a bit to say hallo.

"Nagisa!", you shouted

The boy looked at you cheerfully and stopped to talk to you.

"XXXX-chan…this is your house? Heh I actually saw you today already, what were you doing with Rin?", he asked…Ok, that is not good, you thought. Where did he saw you….at Samezuka or at Iwatobi…

"Yeah, we met up by accident so we walked and talked for a bit…", you answered.

"OOOhhh, I was wondering how did you get to Samezuka…me and Haru were waiting for Rin there to have a joint practice and saw you…we were just wondering", he said

"Yeah, Rin wanted to show me Samezuka's gym…so I followed", you laid

"Eh? Rin offered you a tour…he really is a weird one…although, I knew you guys will hit it off…you are the cute girl right?", Nagisa said playfully

Whaaaaat?...Shit, shit, shit…he connected the dots…"Naaagisaaa", you said blushing

"Ok, ok…", he replied

"Ano…Nagisa-kun…what is Rin like?", you asked still blushing

"Eh? Why do you ask…do you like him? Eh? hehe", Nagisa said while poking you with his elbow

"Maaa maaaa…it's nothing special I was just wondering since I spent time with him today…anyway I have to go.", you stormed back to your house…

Nagisa continued walking towards his house. At one point he changed the direction and went back towards Samezuka pool. When he got there, he went to the locker rooms, he knew Rin would still be there since he stayed to practice for a bit more after they left.

"Rin!", he said

"Nagisa?", he looked up while holding a towel in his hand. He was still in his swimsuit.

"Rin, I just met XXXX-chan and she confirmed you were with her this morning, so it wasn't my imagination like you said. You told us you were late for joint practice because you were doing your homework!", Nagisa said

"This is none of your concern really…I spent some time with the girl…so what?", Rin replied

"It is my concern since she is part of the group now and I would like to know what's going on…I don't understand why you lied…do you know her?", Nagisa asked

"Yeah, I do know her...from Australia", Rin said

"What? She was in Australia", Nagisa asked

"Not exactly…I think I met her friend there so I'm curious…I'm still not sure is it the same girl but her friend had her picture in her medallion and she said that was her best friend back in Tokyo…the girl on the picture sure looked like this one. I remembered her because her friend was talking something about her…that one was also into gymnastics…it's probably the same girl…I thought it would be fun to hang out", Rin said with a smirk on his face

"Rin…it's not funny to play around with the girl…you didn't seem like you two were just hanging out…you were standing close to each other and your face was practically in her face. I also saw you hold her hand…", Nagisa pointed out

"So? I also think she is cute…no harm in that…", Rin said with a smug expression

"Rin…what are you trying to do? What's so big about seeing a girl in a medallion of another random girl? That's not a reason…", Nagisa asked with a blank expression

"Nagisa would you calm down…I know you don't agree with my ways of handling girls but I assure XXXX is not exactly all naïve here…though she does blush and it's very cute…her skin is also rather soft…", Rin said now a bit lost in thoughts

"Soft skin? So you did take it a bit too far?", Nagisa said

"It's not what you are thinking…we didn't do it, Nagisa…though I would have but her phone rang and she stormed off…do you have her number maybe…I would like to call her to set up a new date or something", Rin said softly laughing

"Riiiin! I will not give you her number, that's the first thing…and the second thing,…", Rin interrupted him here

"Look, I'm not gonna kill her…if anything…she was skipping school and she seemed rather playful around me…so you tell me…am I the one doing all the harm? And no there is nothing special about her being in that medallion…that was just a reason I came to talk to her the first time…I'm hanging out with her around because I think she can be fun. In other words, from nothing, something came up.", Rin said harshly

"I'm not saying you are doing any harm, I just know how you are with girls. When you came back from Australia, first thing you did is brag about a girl you met there...", Nagisa said

"I had no particular interest in that girl, come on…I didn't exactly do any bad…I just hang out with that girl. I'm not planning to do anything similar with XXXX! And as I said…it doesn't seem like I am playing with her…sometimes I feel like she is playing around with me…so can we just drop this story about me using girls?", Rin talked back

"Ok, ok…if you say you are not planning on doing anything reckless…here is her phone number…", Nagisa told him your phone number and decided to close the conversation with Rin here. Rin stayed in the locker room and soon smirk returned to his face: "Seems like there will be some playing after all…", he thought to himself.

…

The next day you came from your practice and school you felt rather tired. You didn't skip school today and you noticed Rin didn't come to see your practice…you thought that he might show up since he didn't get your contact or anything. Did he quit? Maybe that would be for the best since you felt like he was getting to you. That means things could not too smoothly. In any case scenario, you decided to do your best to play it cool.  
Exhausted, you went to your room in order to take a nap. When you were about to fall asleep, your phone rang. Unknown number was on your screen.

"Hello?", you answered

"Hay, XXXX, it's Rin", deep male voice came from the other side of the phone line. He was talking in sort of a relaxed way, not too loud, not too quiet. HOW IN THE GOD'S NAME HE HAS MY PHONE NUMBER?

"Rin? I see you managed to get my phone number out of somewhere….how resourceful of you", you replied playfully, trying to keep it cool

"I'm afraid Nagisa betrayed you, XXXX.", he said with laughter, "I was actually calling to see how did you handle your school skipping with your mother? Did you get grounded? If you have…you know, I can always visit you in your room.", said Rin with a smug tone of voice. For a moment you thought he wanted to hear about your day but then he added the part with your room…"oh well", you thought to yourself, "that's how Rin was in the end and he is kinda entertaining with all these suggestions.".

"You are out of luck, I didn't get grounded but I will if I skip school, so from now on I'm just gonna have to be responsible. Although…since I saw your room…it's only fair that you see mine." The last part just escaped your mouth. What a bad idea…you thought. But at least while on your ground, you will feel safer. Even though, when you were in Rin's arms in his dorm, you weren't feeling tensed at all. You felt a bit conflicted emotionally but you did know you were starting to like him.

"Shall I come over weekend?", Rin asked with a deep voice that sounded like he had made a major success.

"Weekend is too far away…why don't you visit me tomorrow night. And by the way I am hanging about with your sister and Hana before I get home, so you might wanna be careful.", the last part was a lie but you were about to send a text to Gou and Hana to hang out tomorrow then. This should make things more interesting.

"Are you in a such a hurry to see me? Fine, I'll come over tomorrow night then. Anyways, don't worry about my sister.", he said in a laid-back manner with a flirtatious touch to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then.", you said

"You could also come to see my practice tomorrow. It's in the early morning. I wake up at 6. So before your practice you can see mine", Rin suggested

"Waking up at 6? Ok, Kokoro was right – he is a maniac…", you thought to yourself and then said "6? Riiiin you gotta be kidding me?"

"What is it?", he said like he was teasing you, "Are you a bit too lazy to wake up early?", he laughed

"Me lazy? Cheeky bastard", you thought. "Haaay, don't judge me, gymnasts don't have practice so early…but it would be cool to see how you train so I will come over…", you replied

"See you twice tomorrow then…", Rin said. You laughed and said "see ya".

When you hung up, you started thinking how is everything with Rin just developing as soon as you guys talk. The words just come out of your mouth and it sometimes seems like you know each other well. Oh, well. You were sure he was somehow interested in you, but you wondered why sometimes. You stopped thinking and reached your phone to set up a meeting with Gou and Hana. They agreed for tomorrow so you were in luck. "Let's just see what happens tomorrow then", you mumbled to yourself.

In Rin's room, Rin hung up and laughed a bit loudly.

"You seem amused. What is it?", the male voice from the top bunk was heard.

"I think I met someone interesting, Sousuke. Don't know where is it going though…", Rin said to his friend

"The girl from the park?", Sousuke asked

"Yeah, the one I told you looked familiar and then I remembered her from her friends medallion. The one you know from Tokyo.", Rin replied

"What a weird coincidence. Whatever, does she knows from where you know her exactly?", Sousuke asked

"I think she actually does. She looks like a type of person who doesn't break off friendships that easily. So If she is still in contact with her friend…she probably knows", Rin said pensively

"Is that so? Anyway Rin…she is not exactly to play with. She was quite of a problem in our last school. I was a senior to her but I still heard a lot. She often skipped school with her friend. She almost got expelled for it once. She seemed into her trainings a lot but hardly makes up for everything else she did. I saw her and her friend at the park at late nights, don't know if they were drinking or anything…probably have. Anyway, she is a bit irresponsible.", Sousuke said in despiteful voice.

"I actually think differently. She can be a bit aloof but she seems to be growing up. She told me herself she is gonna be at school from now on. I think she did so she can go practice and she is trying not to damage her sport ambitions. To be honest, her devotion attracts me.", Rin said

"Eh? Could be…I just hope that is the case. Overall, don't get me wrong, I think she is a nice girl. But she has a reputation…", Sousuke said

"Did you ever talk to her, Sousuke?", Rin asked

"Yeah, that's how I know", he said, "I also know she had a boyfriend before she left. Don't know why they broke up but the rumors say he was in a bad group of people, hitting on other girls…all sorts of things…I have no idea which one of these is true…"

"Eh? A boyfriend…you know you could have told me that, Sousuke…", Rin snapped a bit. He looked angry. "But anyway past is past. I'm glad she is single now."

Sousuke looked at Rin with curiousity. "Oh so you do like her like that?", Sousuke said.

"hehe you never know what I do in this room when you are away?", Rin replied

"What? You already hooked up with her?", Sousuke shouted

"Yeah…well it wasn't my plan, I don't know what came over me. I was watching her practice, she fell in my arms and I started feeling really warmed up. We went to my room as we arranged the day before and I wanted to be close to her.", Rin said with a slight blush on his face but with a bit of arrogance in his voice

"Eeeehhh…so you do admit you have hots for her?", Sousuke said

"I never said that…I just said I don't know what was that came over me that day", Rin talked back, dismissing what his friend is claiming

"Right…", Sousuke replied suspiciously

Rin smirked and then got up to go to his afternoon practice. Before he went out, Sousuke asked him another question:

"Rin, do you think she knows what happened to you in Australia or she doesn't know much about that and the last year?"

Rin turned around, looking a bit question. "I don't know really", he replied, "it's better if she doesn't know…", and then he left the room.

Chapter 5

Waking up at the 6 in the morning was a pain for you. When you woke up your mother asked why you are going out of the house so early. You said that you are going to start your practice earlier so that you are not late for school because you have a lot to do today.  
This wasn't entirely false since you did had a lot to improve with your floor choreography and the truth was, Rin was right, your balance is a bit sloppy from time to time. Anyway, today you will arrive to you your practice before 9 and practice it.

You quickly dressed. You decided to put black and gray stockings that reach your thighs, black sporty shoes, red shorts and black t-shirt. After you stormed out of the house, you made your way to Samezuka academy's pool. You looked through the window and boys were already starting their practice. You went around the pool to find the entrance and when you have you went through the locker rooms to the pool arena. You were wondering whether the boys will look at you strangely since it seemed like there was no girls. Then you remembered this school is boys only. "Oh right, this will definitely look strange", you thought to yourself.

When you entered the pool area you scanned around for Rin. You sat on the bench next to the pool and started watching the swimmers and swimming being done. You couldn't notice Rin anywhere. But something did catch your eye…you couldn't believe it…Sousuke?  
You knew Sousuke from your school in Tokyo. He was here….why?, you thought. What is he doing at this pool and in this town? You weren't very close back in your last school. He was a senpai to you but you always felt like he has a bad opinion about you. Even if you had a few pleasant conversations, you felt like your way of doing things wasn't close to his heart. Well, in a way, he was right. You were rather rebellious last year and you didn't pay a lot attention to school. When you weren't training, you were just wondering around with your friends. The truth is, it's a luck you left that school because rumors were spreading about you and even your coach back then was finding things out and he asked you once what is up with you. Even he told you he wouldn't like you to throw away your future as a gymnast just for one adventurous year at high-school. If you can't keep your grades up, you get kicked out of the sports clubs. That kinda shook you, so you decided to do better. You sometimes slip but you do your best to maintain orderly at all cost.  
Sousuke was standing next to the pool area and suddenly turned into your direction. He spotted you. You decided to go and say hello.

"Sousuke, it's been a while…what are you doing here?", you said cheerfully but politely

"Hello, I swim here now. I didn't expect to find you here.", he answered coldly as always. His reactions were always sort of a problem in your conversations. He looked at you as if he wasn't surprised.  
"What is Rin exactly doing, inviting her here and he knows I know her", Sousuke thought, "I thought she didn't know I'm his friend…"

"Yeah, my dad switched jobs so we came here. Oh…you probably mean why I am at the pool…well, a friend asked me to see his practice", you said

"Oh well, until your friend arrives, make yourself comfortable and try not to get your clothes wet.", Sousuke said

"Sure thing. Doesn't water look though?", you said staring at the water

"Eh? You always had such a nice feelings towards water even if you are into ground sports", Sousuke said.

"Did he just slightly smiled at me?", you thought and then replied "Gymnasts – we like all kind of crazy shit."

"Why don't you swim sometimes here. I remember you were in a swim team in junior-high", Sousuke said

"That was long time ago Sousuke, I have chosen a different path later", you replied

"True that. I hope you are doing ok, I'm going to swim now", he declared

"Knock yourself out!", you said

You went back to the bench and waited for another 10 minutes before Rin came to the pool. Your legs went off for a moment when you saw him. "This is his body?...Hid he steal this or something?...I did feel his abs and arms when he were making out but I did not imagine this?", you thought trying to look cool. Rin was rather tall and his shoulders were well developed. His whole body was masculine, less than Sousuke's but not that far away from that. Definitely more than the bodies of the Iwatobi crew. "But really…what did you expect?", you thought to yourself. The guy is training maniac and he is on a stronger team. Of course he is gonna be stronger.

"Oh…so you did wake up early?", he said playfully and sarcastically at the same time

"Don't pick on me, Rin…I see you didn't wake up on time", you teased him back trying not to stare at his body too much.

"I have but I always stretch my muscles before I go in the water in the locker room.", Rin said looking a bit offended

"Heh, who would know, I do the same thing", you thought. "So when am I to see your stroke…I suppose you are first gonna have around 400m of warm up", you commented

"Eh? 400m? She knows how this practice goes. This is odd.", Rin thought. "Yes I will, how did you know?", he looked at you confused. This was the first time you saw Rin confused.

"Long story…I've been swimming in junior high for a while…you just go and do your thing and I'll enjoy my view…", you said with a smirk

"You view?", Rin replied looking a bit flattered but also a bit upset. He was still wondering about how you know that about swimming practice.

"Yeah…this is like a gallery for girls really, you must know that yourself", you commented while showing around with your hand

"Heh…let's get back on that part when you were swimming. Why didn't you say that before?", Rin asked

"It was something I liked doing but I decided to dedicate myself to gymnastics. Still love to swim though…and watch people swim", you replied

"Is that so? Don't worry, your eyes will be set on me when I start swimming", he said with a lot of confidence

"Oh really? I gotta see that…well, in the end, I did come to see you. Surprise me!", you said challenging him

Rin grinned showing his shark-like teeth and jumped in the water. You watched him. His stroke really was nice. When he was speeding up it seemed like he wanted to go above water or just fly on top of the water. You were sincerely impressed. His strong arms were trimming water, not too roughly not too smoothly. You were watching thinking about how he seems to be rather fast too.  
He finished his warm- up and passed on practicing his technique. He seemed to be a master of each one of them techniques, his fly was fantastic. His body was high up while swimming fly, just sliding through the water and his arms fully stretched. His turns were great, he had a strong kick and that gave him an advantage.  
You noticed he left his bottle with water or energy juice, you weren't sure what it was, next to you on the bench. You went up to give it to him. He pressed his hands against the wall and looked up and saw you holding his bottle.

"Thanks…you know what I need.", he said with a serious face, "I didn't think you could act caring"

"I'm not acting caring, I just know how it feels to be thirsty during practice…not good", you winked

He looked at you with a surprised face and then grinned.

"Anyway", you said, "I need to go now, I need to start my practice a bit more early today. It was nice to watch you swim, I actually loved it". Rin looked rather proud of himself. Suddenly he stepped out of the pool and grabbed your body. Your clothes got a bit wet and then he pressed his lips against yours. He took you by surprise. You are not sure how long the kiss was, but you were aware that everyone were staring. When he pulled back, you tried to hide the blush. You smiled playfully at him and left for your practice.

While leaving the pool arena you heard boys teasing Rin. "Captain, would you get a room…". Rin just grinned at them and told them to continue the practice. "Captain?", you thought, "He is the captain…he could have mentioned that…I'm actually surprised he didn't since he likes to brag that much…", you kept thinking.

Once you left the pool, Sousuke went towards Rin. "Riight, you don't like her at al…what was that all about then?", he said sarcastically.

"Felt like kissing, Sousuke, that's my problem", he replied with arrogance, "it starts up my fire"

"Riiight", Sousuke continued to be sarcastic.

Chapter 6

You went to your practice, you were at the gym for a while and then went to your classes. After that, you met up with Gou and Hana at the park.

Gou: hay, you two

You: Gou, nice to see you

Hana: finally some girl company. I like the boys but we are always surrounded by them lately

You: true that.

Gou: XXXX-chan, Nagisa told me he saw you with my brother

You: Yeah, I met him yesterday

Gou: How is he? I don't talk to him a lot lately…

Gou seemed sad when she said that and even you spotted that. You decided to talk to Gou about Rin.

Hana: Rin is always Rin, I guess.

Gou: Hana, don't say that, he wasn't always like that…

You: eh?

Gou: it's just that my brother passed a whole last year ignoring us, he was getting really competitive against Haru and he would turn all frustrated when he would lose. He ignored me all the time.

You: Oh, yeah…Hana here already mentioned to me something like that. I had an impression you guys are hanging out again. Your brother seems to be a person that is hard to reach.

Hana: Hard to reach? Last year he was ignoring us all, this year he is not ignoring us but he is still rather cold. I'm surprised he talked to you…

You: Well, we do talk and stuff but he is always a bit…odd…I don't know…it's like he switches his personality…

You didn't wanna say anything else so you don't become very obvious to them. You didn't want them to know about you fooling around with Rin because as you honestly said to them, you didn't know what he was trying to do. One moment he was being playful or arrogant and the other he would be kissing you. You understood that Rin is not really ok with showing his emotions. The problem was that he was really playing around with you so you didn't really know what to think of him.

Gou: My brother switched his personality long ago. I would like to spend some time with him really but he rarely gives me a chance to do so. He came back from Australia as a completely different person, hardly anyone knows what happened there. I'm glad he is now a bit better but still. He has being acting strangely lately. I went to see him to his dorm yesterday evening but I heard him on the phone, he was setting up a date so I didn't wanna bother him. I have no idea with who he was talking to. I'm his sister he could tell me things sometimes…

Your giggled in yourself…she knows Rin is meeting up with a girl tonight. Luckily, she doesn't know it's her. You had to admit to yourself, you liked to keep it a secret. It was fun this way. Plus the situation wasn't much defined so you felt like it would be the best this way. You were around for playing along with Rin but you didn't wanna mess with his relationship and the friendship. After all, this is between you two.

You: Wow, so Rin turned out to be distant in the end? I didn't know it's this bad Gou. I'm sure if you pay him a visit, he will gladly hang out with you. Just go look for him.

Gou: Yeah, I guess so.

Hana: I doubt he would do it gladly, he really looks very selfish to me.

You: ne, ne Hana-chan…give him a chance

You were actually pretty certain Rin has his soft side.

Chapter 7

The meeting with girls was over and you came back to your house. No one was home it seems. Your parents are probably working all night again. "Just like them", you thought with a smile. You went to your room and when you turned on a light you jumped up in the air when you saw Rin already sitting in your chair.

"Rin?!", you whispered

"What took you so long?...My sister is that fun? OR something else was holding you back?", he said a bit upset

"Is he…jealous?", you thought, "sry, we caught up talking, about you actually…so no need to be jealous.", you said and smirked

"Like I would be jealous..", he said in a sharp manner, "Neee, XXXX-chan, come closer". He stood up and pulled you towards him. There was a sudden change in his voice. He was quiet and sorta soft with you. He leaned in to kiss you. You slightly blushed but then stood on your fingers to reach his mouth. You've placed your hands around his neck and leaned into his kiss. His hands on your waist were now holding you harder. He was squeezing you and soon his hand went under your shirt and his lips went to your neck.

"Aren't we in a hurry?", you said while smirking.

"Funny you complain, your body says differently", he laughed slightly as he continued kissing you

Soon enough, he lifted you up and your head was in clouds. He lifted you up and put your legs around his waist and pressed you against the closet. His lips were still on your neck and now he was nibbling it with his sharp teeth. You felt a little pinch on your neck when he dug his teeth into it. His hands were caressing your thighs and your hands were around his neck, grabbing his hair. You dug your head into his shoulders as his hands were wondering around your body and as he started to bite your neck harder. Soon enough you both were warmed up, not wanting to let go. His hands were grabbing harder and harder.  
He carried you to the bed and throw you onto the bed, removed his shirt. He spread your legs and lay down in between them while putting his hands under your shirt. Then suddenly it felt like he stopped. He slowed down and started kissing you cheeks gently and his strong hands were now caressing your waist. At the same time you felt confused with this change but you were enjoying his treatment.

"Rin…", you said

"hmmm?", he said a bit of laugh while kissing you

"I really like you…", you said while your fingers went through his maroon hair. His hair was a bit a sharp and feeling his bare chest on you produced a really strange feeling in you. You felt comfortable with him and you felt like you need to tell him that. The words just flew out of your mouth.

He suddenly stopped. "Why are you telling me this?", he asked. He lifted his upper body and so did you.

"Because, I really do like you", you looked at him with straightforward expression. You decided to be honest for just a bit.

The smirk was back on his face. "Huh…I know you like me. I like you as well.", he said while sliding on next to you on the bed, embracing you. "I have a little confession to make.", he said, "I did know a bit more about you when we first met. I saw you in your friend's medallion back in Australia and I thought it was an interesting coincidence.", he confessed, "But getting to know you, I really have a feeling you and I can get along well. I like the way you are and how you played around with me. You didn't get upset or anything", he said.

"ohhh wait wait…I did get upset, when you were being cocky", you joked and Rin gave you a smug smile showing his sharp teeth, "and I already know about the medallion and stuff. You know, I do talk to my friends", you said,"…unlike some people…"

"Thought you knew it…wait…what do you mean "unlike some people"? I see my friends", he replied harshly

"It's none of my business but not according to your sister. What's up with you anyway? To be honest, you do act a bit unreachable. You were always acting playful around me but up until now, we never had a real conversation…", you said.

"Haha, am I that irresistible to you?", he said and pulled you closer, "you even wanna talk to me a lot?"

You giggled. "Rin, I'm being serious…Just saying, we could also sometimes talk for a bit before we jump on each other or start playing around", you said deliberately

"Heh, I know, I know…but don't tell me you don't like to be held by my closely. I know you do…and I wanna enjoy your hot breath when I get you worked up and your moans are irresistible.", Rin said while starting to kiss your neck again. You gave in and started to caress his bare chest and his shoulders.

"Oh…Rin", you said, "I have something to tell you as well…"

"What is it?", he said and pulled back a bit, but still stayed pretty close to you

"Well…your sister told me about your trip to Australia and how you have changed a lot. She told me you are acting cold and my friend told me…well, she told me you played her friend and stuff…I don't know…", you told him not knowing what are you trying to say but you felt like you should tell him a bit more about how you see him

"H-h, so? That girl from Australia was a way back and I was 2 years younger than now. I wasn't that serious back then…and the difference is…I really like you…I don't wanna compare you to my past relationships. I feel like this one could be a good one. Wherever it goes. Australia was a mess and I was in a bad place. The now is now, and the past is past. Sousuke also told me a lot of things about you…", Rin stopped himself

"Sousuke? Rin…you know Sousuke? When you were planning on sharing that…", you teased him

"Well now…and don't complain…you are only picking on me for this because you know what he has told me…", Rin replied with a smirk

"And that would be?", you said with a playful look in your eyes

"Well you know…skipping school, your ex-boyfriend who seemed to be a douchebag and well….that your past year wasn't great exactly", Rin hesitated

You now felt a bit upset but you still answered calmly: "Rin…I…well, my past year was full of skipping school and a lot of hanging out and I do not regret that. What I regret is putting gymnastics at risks."

"Heh knew you are a dedicated one deep down. I'll rub that in Sousuke's nose later", Rin smirked, "Well we know quite a lot about each other it seems…maybe we should continue getting to know each other better", Rin said and as he was saying it he went on top of you. Your body was in between his legs. He grabbed you and arched your back so you could get closer to him. He kissed you deeply while holding your head. Soon enough your tongue's started to play with one another. He went down on your neck next and then to your chest. His hands were on your waist and he was pulling up your shirt. As he was winning you over, your hand went down on his trousers and you undid his button and the zipper.

"Oh…are we going that far?", he asked playfully

"You don't want to?", you smirked at him

"I wasn't complaining or anything", he smirked back, "Let me get something from my back pocket before the trousers disappear…"

Rin was asleep with you in your bed. He was closely attached to you, hugging you. You could have felt his warm body next to yours. The scenes of you two spending the night together went through your head while you were sleeping. You still felt him grinding against you and his smell all over you.  
In the morning, you felt being woken up by his lips. He was kissing you while holding you in his arms.

Soon it was time to go practice for him. He was dressing while you were still in bed.

"This weekend there will be a gathering at Haru's again…maybe we should tell them before we go that we are going out…", Rin said

"Oh…are we going out?", you smirked

"Well…we can stay in all days if you'd like that better", he talked back with a grin on his face

"I like both ideas", you said playfully

Rin got dressed and came to you to give you another kiss, "This is so you can remember me while I'm training", he said with a vicious smile on his face

"I couldn't forget you, you highness", you teased him

"Tch…you wouldn't live if you wouldn't tease, would you?", he replied playfully pinning you down to your bed

"It would be hard…but I would survive…", you replied

You kissed again deeply and then Rin went to the window and climbed down. You ran to the window to look down.

"Honestly, this is how you came in?", you said laughing

"I definitely didn't use the door, XXXX", he said while giving you a full grin showing his shark alike teeth, "I'll see ya tonight, right?"

You gave him a light smile, "Yeah", and you went back to bed.


	2. Chapters 8 and 9

Chapter 8

It was still early morning when you woke up. You had to process everything that happened last night. Now you were sure that there was some kind of attraction between you and Rin. You weren't quite sure how others will accept your relationship. Rin was obviously ready to tell them about you two. Obviously, now you two were in an early stage of a romantic relationship.  
At least, before weekend comes you will be able to talk to Rin to find out how is he exactly thinking about all this. Now you couldn't think about this because your practice was about to start and you didn't want to be late.  
You got dressed and hurried downstairs to put on your shoes and grab something to eat. When you came downstairs you noticed your mum were already at the table.

"Mum, Dad…when did you get up?", you aksed

"An hour ago, XXXX. Good morning, did you sleep well?", your mum said cheerfully

"Yeah, I have. Why didn't you come home last night?", you wondered

"There was a lot to do in the office. Your dad will only come back tonight, he had some errands to run so he took a little trip. I will have something to eat and go to sleep for a bit. I have to be back in office this afternoon.", you mum answered

"As always,", you smiled, "I'll be off to my practice now and tonight I will be meeting with some friends."

"Again? You have a bit of an intense lifestyle lately, XXXX-chan", your mum said suspiciously, "Be home early and if you skip school today…you know what goes for you, right?"

"I SAID I WON'T SKIP, DIDN'T I?", you answered feeling a bit annoyed

"I'm just saying. Also, I hope I will meet those friends of yours someday", you mum demanded

"Alright…someday", you said to get out of the situation and stormed out the door.

…

When you came to your practice, you quickly changed your clothes and started before others. You tried to clear your mind and exercising always helped you with that. You couldn't wait to talk to Kokoro because so much has happened since you last spoke to her and, for goodness sake, that was yesterday. You could've hardly believe that all these things with Rin happened so quickly. He was a nice guy, in your opinion. Ambitious, but you were kinda finding out that you liked that about him so it didn't worry you as much. You tried not to think too much during training about your whole situation. You were in phase where you needed practice plyometric. Medicine ball helped you get your energy out and soon you were starting to feel a bit more energetic.  
After your practice you took a shower and went back to the changing room to get your things. When you had finished packing, you noticed you were the last person in the changing room. You put your backpack on your shoulders and went towards doors. Halfway there you stopped and froze a bit. Tall, black-haired men was standing in the doorway.

"Sousuke?", you said in wonder

"Hello, XXXX. How you've been doing this time?", he said calmly

"I'm fine, Sousuke. What are you doing here?", you answered with a bit of suspicion in your voice

"We don't exactly need to pretend that you don't know. Rin didn't come back to his dorm last night. I've seen him at the dorm this morning when I got back from running and he told me he was with you last night. He also told me you now know we are friends. So, basically, my question is…you decided to talk Rin into staying up all night with you?", he said with a bit of despise in his voice

"Crap…", you thought. You couldn't tell Sousuke now that you weren't staying up all night and that he spent the night in your room because he would make conclusions and you didn't want to talk to him about personal details. Plus, you knew Rin for a very little while so it wouldn't look good at all.

"He was with me last night, Sousuke. But I'm sure he didn't stay up all night. What is your point?", you said

"My point is…I know you for quite a while. You see, even if we weren't in the same class, I heard quite a lot about you. You were almost kicked out of your team because you weren't going to school and because of that, pardon me for saying, but you have a reputation of being a bit irresponsible. Rin is ambitious and takes responsibilities. Because he has goals, that should stay that way, XXXX. I'm slowly having an impression that you are being a bad influence. ", he said in a calm manner

That annoyed you. What the hell? This is not any of his business. Excuse me? What is he saying? He doesn't even know what happened. Judging you in this manner and pretending to be Rin's babysitter hit your nerve.

"Sousuke, …", you said with a bit of a laugh, "somehow…I am quite sure Rin can take care of himself. At least most of the time. I am not trying to mess with his life, his future or his goals. And if you know so much about me…you know I care about my training as well. And a lot. So thank you for your concerns, but I can perfectly understand Rin's responsibilities and I am not planning to affect his life in a negative manner.", you said harshly

"Really? But dragging him around is okay? Look, I am not planning to interfere whatever you have with Rin. Though, I am pretty sure I know what happened last night, knowing you. But…I won't let you mess with his swimming. So, take care and behave.", he said and turned around to leave

"Honestly…I'm speechless…would you cool down?", you shouted in his back., "In Tokyo you gave me a speech once about skipping school and ok, I didn't take your advice. I was 2 years younger Sousuke, I do understand now that I need to attend classes. Why are you fussing so much when it comes to me?", you said

Sousuke turned back. "It's because you have never proved me wrong. When I was your senpai in Tokyo, I tried to give you an advice as an upper-classman and you were arrogant enough to refuse an advice from a person older than you. That told me a lot about you.", Sousuke said and continued walking  
You couldn't believe this. You knew Sousuke doesn't like you and you knew that even back in Tokyo but now it seemed to you that he has a rather bad opinion about you. This annoyed you a bit but your opinion was simply that Sousuke is being overprotective of Rin. On the other hand, you liked that Sousuke was thinking of Rin's benefit. You remembered Kokoro…she would probably think of yours as well. In that way, you did understand Sousuke.  
You left the changing room and went towards the park across your school. You had another hour before classes start.

…

(Yesterday, Rin's Dorm)

It was already 10 PM and Rin did not return to his dorm yet. Sousuke was a bit worried. He got off his bed and left the room. He walked down the hallway of the dorm and knocked on the door. Red-haired boy opened the door. A boy with a gray hair, a rather short boy, was standing beind the red-haired one.

"Yamazaki-senpain, hellooo! What are you doing here?", the red-haired boy said

"Momo, did you see Rin?", Sousuke asked

"Rin-senpai? Yeah, he left the dorm 2 hours ago. I asked where he is off to and he scowled that it's none of my business. He was mean.", Momo complained

"Ai?", Sousuke turned towards the gray-haired boy

"Haaaiii! I don't know really. Maybe he went to see that girl from the practice", Ai said nervously

"Really? Matsouka-senpai has a girlfriend? Really? Really?", Momo asked in an exciting manner

"Mind your own business Momo. I'm getting back to my room. Oyasumi.", Sousuke said coldly

Momo looked confused and he closed the door.

"Nitori-senpai, what do you know about this?", Momo asked Ai

"I don't know anything, Momo, I was just guessing. We shouldn't get into this", Ai answered

"Nitori-senpai, but it's exciting, the girl was rather cute and it's a big gossip if the captain has a girlfriend", Momo replied a bit disappointed

"Momo!", Ai scowled at him

"Hai…Hai". Momo said while scratching the back of his head.

In Sousuke's room, Sousuke was back on his bed and he was staring at the ceiling. He turned over and mumbled, "I don't trust that girl…".

…

The morning after when Sousuke got back from his run, Rin was back in his room.

"Rin, where the hell where you?", Sousuke said.

"You know where I was, Sousuke", Rin said with a grin on his face

"What are you doing? Did you run this morning?", Sousuke asked

"Yeah, I was running from XXXX's house to the dorm", Rin answered while lying on his bad with his hands behind his head, "What is up with you?", Rin asked

"Rin…I told you…I just don't like or trust that girl. Don't let her get you into her rebellious rituals.", Sousuke stated

"Don't worry…I don't think she is in favor of skipping practices…besides, I would never do it…", Rin said confidently

"I know you wouldn't. But knowing her, she has her ways…", Sousuke replied

"You worry too much…She is not as bad as you think she is.", Rin said

"If you say so. What were you two doing?", Sousuke said

"Nothing special…I told her I know you. We spoke for quite a while. She seems to be serious about gymnastics. I asked her about the things you told me too. She said you are right but that the things are a bit different with her now and that she doesn't want to jeopardize gymnastics because of school.", Rin was telling

"Right…that's what she would say. I just don't trust her. When you put on a side that I find her irresponsible, I also consider her too be quite conceited and overly playful. She likes to play around as nothing serious is happening.", Sousuke said

"Sousuke…did something happened between you two?", Rin asked

"What do you mean that?", Sousuke answered

"You know what I mean…", Rin said

"What are you saying? Are you experiencing jealousy because of me? No, nothing like that happened…not with me…but probably with many others it did. And judging from your question I think I know what happened between you two yesterday…", Sousuke said angrily

"So what if it did? I like her and I find her fun to be around…we can have some fun…", Rin answered with a grin

"Rin…you are just bragging now", Sousuke smiled

"Heh, I have something to brag about, don't I? She is rather pretty, she makes me look good too", he replied to Sousuke with a slight laugh

"Well…I don't know if you are serious about her or if you are just playing around", Sousuke said confused

"Both kinda", Rin laughed, "but this weekend I'm gonna tell others that we are kinda going out", he continued

"Kinda going out? I think you two are way passed that…", Sousuke said

"Well, we are…but it's our thing how far will we go and when", Rin answered

"I suppose you are right. I'm just saying…you don't wanna be dragged into her lifestyle", Sousuke said firmly

"I already told you that you are worrying too much about that…Sousuke, you know me…", Rin grinned

"I just don't wanna lose my rival, man", Sousuke said with a smile

"Ha! That will never happen", Rin said and put out his fist to fist bump Sousuke. Sousuke returned with the same manner and they both laughed.

…

(Present time, at the park across your school)

You sat in the park across your school before your classes start. You had an hour so you opened your lunch box and a soda. You took out your tablet to talk to Kokoro for a bit.

_Chat: _

_You: hay, are you here?_

_Kokoro: yeah, I'm online. And I fucking grounded this week. You wouldn't believe it._

_You: I would actually…haha_

_Kokoro: Shut up! Haha Mum found out I skipped quite a lot and I sneaked out last night to a party._

_You: Oh?_

_Kokoro: Yeah, don't ask…a guy asked me out on that party, so I went. Didn't like him at first because he has red hair but he is quite of a flirt. So I decided to go out with him. In the ned, I came there, he was there…we talked for a while and then I ran back home hoping my folks didn't figure me out…turns out they did…waited for me in the living room…fuck my life_

_You: ahahahhaha….didn't I teach you anything?_

_Kokoro: obviously, I need more training…by the way…I was planning on visiting you…_

_You: Yeaaah, that would be cool…especially because of Rin situation hehe_

_Kokoro: Ohoh…now I remembered he was at your place last night…did it happen?_

_You: what do you think?_

_Kokoro: HAHA knew it…was he any good?_

_You: he was great…obviously he was with girls before…_

_Kokoro: ermmm…it would be weird if he didn't from what I remember of him haha_

_You: you wouldn't believe it…we even talked…well, I wanted to clear some things with him. Now he wants to tell his friends that we are going out._

_Kokoro: Uuuuhhh I better get there…would this weekend be okay? That's when my punishment ends._

_You: yeah…that's when he will say it to everyone_

_Kokoro: Perfect then! I'll be there…_

_You: Okay, I'll tell them I want them to get to know my friend from Tokyo_

_Kokoro: Nice. I hope it's okay. Tell me more…what else happened with Rin…_

_You: Well, with Rin…nothing exactly…I told him about them days you and I skipped school to go to an extra practice and stuff_

_Kokoro: why did you talk about that?_

_You: heh, you wouldn't believe it…remember Sousuke?_

_Kokoro: Yamazaki-senpai? The one who was always giving you moral lectures and all the other lectures?_

_You: yeah, him…he is Rin's roommate and his friend from childhood._

_Kokoro: shitting me right?_

_You: …nope…_

_Kokoro: Oh, man, that sucks_

_You: Ya telling me? He visited me this morning after my practice and gave me a speech about how I am bad infuelce_

_Kokoro: LOOOOL as expected of him…what is he…Rin's boyfriend?_

_You: I fucking hope he's not LMAO but he acted like I was the negative force of the universe_

_Kokoro: Didin't he always?_

_You: He sure did…Ohhh, It would be so funny if you see him this weekend. _

_Kokoro: AHAHA I wanna see him! Hahaha So when are you gonna see Rin again? _

_You: Tonight actually…_

_Kokoro: Ohoho…I wanna hear all about it…and the dirty details haha_

_You: Come on…like I wouldn't tell you haha anyways…I'm going class…talk laters_

_Kokoro: laters :D_

You turned off your tablet. You ate your lunch while talking so you just closed your obento box and put it in your bag. It was time to go class.

Chapter 9

During your history class you were bored to your tears. Suddenly the boredom stopped when you received a text on your phone. It was from Rin. You opened the message and read: _"Is it okay to pick you up after school?"_. You replied: _"Sure, where you taking me? P.s. entertain me…I'm in history class and I'm bored to death."_. As you typed that a smirk appeared on your face.

Rin's replay came after a few second:

"It's a date then. I'm afraid I can't entertain you like I did last night over texts…maybe I can actually…"

You were a bit shocked when you saw the text…whaaat? He would actually do that? "Oh well, why am I even surprised?", you thought.

You replied:

"Riiiin…I'm in class…plus…I don't believe that you can"

Rin replied:

"Really? Then I should definitely try…You definitely wouldn't be bored if you were with me somewhere now. Somewhere where I can stroke your sides and kiss you and mess with your hair. I miss you smell already…you really smell nice."

As you opened the message, you face blushed. Is he serious…is he trying to have phone sex with me or something? You are kidding me right? But you decided to go with a flow.

You wrote:

"I miss your smell too. You should've left me a t-shirt or something…that way you would always be touching my sides…and my front as well…where are you now anyways?"

His reply came soon:

"Haha I'm in class too. I don't skip like as often as you do. I can leave you a t-shirt, I did take one of yours actually hehe hmmm I do miss your front too…it would be nice to be able to nibble on your neck for a bit now…"

You read the text and saw an opportunity to take this a bit further so you wrote:

"In class you say? Rin…I didn't know you were this adventurous…mmm, why wouldn't you go further from my neck…I miss how you kiss my lips gently and then slid your tongue at one point and grab my hair…I like it how you squeeze my wait while doing that…"

On the other side, Rin opened the text underneath his table. He grinned and started typing:

"I'll do all of it to you tonight. I'll even go lower than your waist if you let me. I like the feeling I get when you put your legs around me and I get to hold tight your thighs. Heh, especially when we have no clothes on…Adventurous you say? Oh this is only an introduction…"

While reading this text you saw your opportunity. Maybe you can postpone saying that you two are going out and maybe find out a bit more about Rin's feelings and ways before you announce that. You wrote:

"An introduction? Rin…it would be really nice if would could sneak around. I'd like you to pull me sometimes in a room or simply on a side so we can fool around for a bit…we can even remove the clothes if we get to have enough time…I really like excitements with you"

Rin opened the text and thought: "look at this, is she trying to make me keep a secret about our thing…haha…lovely, I could take advantage of this…". Rin typed:

"I like the idea of that…why not? But don't complain after that I am complaining inappropriately…remember it was your idea haha I wanna remove the clothes now too…it's a shame we don't go to the same school…"

Your reply:

"It is…I would sneak out for you and we could find some nice place around the campus where we could have a nice time…at least we will have a good time tonight"

You typed that with a big smirk on your face. You didn't think Rin would be this entertaining. You actually really wanted to hook up with him now but you decided to save it for tonight.

Rin replied:

"Are we gonna have a good time? Hehe I'll heat you up tonight then. See ya"

You texted back:

"Good…I hope so. See you…"

You put your phone back in your pocket. You looked through the window and thought for a bit. Rin was really getting worked up so you expected an exciting night. You do want to get to know him but you also want this side of him. You wondered…is that good? You didn't wanna become his toy but you wanted to play around with him as well. "Oh well, I'll resolve that after this night", you said in yourself and smiled a bit.

…  
…From behind Gou was looking at you curiously. She saw on your phone that you are texting her brother. She started to wonder about what. She couldn't read. But she did wonder about the smile on your face…


	3. Chapters 10 to 29

Chapter 10

During the lunch break, Gou and Hana were sitting together in the cafeteria.

"XXXX won't be joining us today?", Hana asked

"Yeah, about that…I didn't invite her…", Gou replied

"Ehhh? Why? Gou-san, are you mad at her or something?", Hana asked with a worried expression on her face

"It's not that I am mad exactly…it's just…I wanted to talk to you about something related to her…", Gou said with a lot of determination

"Ask me anything…", Hana smiled

"How well do you know her? You introduced her with us so I'm asking…", Gou asked

"How well do I know her? Ok, you seem rather suspicious Gou…I know her as much as you do…I met her the same day you did.", Hana said with confusion

"Ok then…well…it's just…she…I saw her texting my brother during history class", Gou said. Her expression was now a bit anxious, she didn't know what to think about it and that's how she said it.

"So? She met him…maybe they were on about practices or something like that…they are both into that…", Hana suggested

"No I mean they were texting each other for 45 minutes…who talks to someone they barely know that much about a thing like practice…", Gou defied

"What? You think there is something going on between them?", Hana questioned

"I don't know…well…yes, I do. I actually wanted to ask Sousuke about it. Maybe he knows something. I called my brother the other day on his phone. Around 10 o'clock. He goes to sleep at midnight. He didn't answer his phone. That was weird. He does ignore my texts and everything and most of my daily calls. But at night, he picks up. Our relationship got better this year so I know he wouldn't hang up on me or ignore me always. So….I think he was maybe with her…", Gou said suspiciously

"Gou…pardon for saying this but your brother never picks up a phone…this is no surprise…maybe he had a late practice…", Gou's friend tried to guess

"At 10 PM? Come on…look…you say whatever you want but that texting wasn't normal…", Gou insisted

"Ok…yes, ok…it's true that it's a bit weird but…why wouldn't they tell us?", Hana asked

"I don't know…I don't like it…it's none of my business but still…that girl is rather new here and I have kind of a feeling that she can be a bit aloof…she is also skipping school…we both noticed that…so I'm kinda suspicious about her", Gou said intensely

"Look, I trust her. I mean, she is a bit…playful and overly social sometimes but she is very cheerful and she seems like a kind of a person who can talk to anybody…that's what I like about her. Nagisa likes her too. They seem to hit it off right away and…", before Hana could finish her sentence, Gou jumped

"YES! THAT'S IT! NAGISA!", Gou said loudly

"Huh?", Hana looked confused

"I'll ask Nagisa about her…sorry, Hana, I gotta run", Gou picked up her bag and run off

"Whaaat? Wait! OMG she lost it…", Hana said while facepalming and continued with her lunch

Chapter 11

"Nagisaaaaa!", Gou shouted across the yard

"Eh? Gou-san?", Nagisa turned around scratching the back of his head

"Nagisa…sorry for bothering like this", Gou said out of breath, "but…could we talk about something across in a park…I need to ask you something.", Gou demanded

"What? Alone? You look serious…what is it?", Nagisa asked

"I'll tell you in a park…", and they strolled to the park

When they entered park they sat on the nearest bench. Gou sighed, took a deep breath and then started talking and asking.

"I'll go straight to the point, Nagisa. How well do you know, XXXX? You seem to get along. I think these is something fishy between her and onii-chan…", Gou said in one breath

Nagisa froze a bit when he heard that from Gou. He knew what was happening but he didn't know whether to tell or not. He felt a bit cornered. "Oh? Why do you say that?", he decided to say

"They were texting each other for 45 minutes in history class and she was giggling in a…well, in a specific way…like she was texting a boyfriend or something", Gou said

"Busted!", Nagisa thought and then replied, "Well…yeah…kinda"

"I knew I was right!", Gou declared

"Wait…Gou…I'll tell you what I know, okay? Just don't freak out", Nagisa said and then continued, "I saw them holding hands a couple of days ago and I met her in front of her house. She made an excuse and tried to tell a lie about it so I went to ask Rin about what is happening. He confessed. He said he was kinda seeing her. But…I won't lie…I had a fight with your brother that day because it seemed to me he was getting too intimate too soon with her and I was kinda thinking that he was playing with her. He reassured me, told me that he is not. You know how your brother was bragging about girls when he got back from Australia and she just came to our group and I didn't want him to make things awkward later. He told me it's not like that…and I gave him his phone number. I didn't know they were texting each other this much or anything…I don't know have they seen each other since then…maybe then have. But your brother can be…a bit too playful with things like that hehe But anyway…I hope things don't get awkward between them later…She was already in his dorm room by the way", Nagisa told

"Whaaaat? You knew? Wait…she was in his dorm room? What? Did they…?", Gou asked with a blush

"Rin told me that he didn't…but that he would…", Nagisa said carefully

"Whaaat? My brother would say a thing like that?", Gou looked a bit shocked

"Well, he would, Gou…I just told you how he talked about girls when he came back from Australia. We met up one day and he started to brag about some girl at the beach and how he well…the term he used…I don't think we have it in Japanese…but in English is "banged her"…I hope you can imagine…I don't wish to translate that…besides that, he also talked about how her friend was also cute and that he was sorry he didn't try to make a move with her as well…so…yeah…I don't know if that is your brother's way of preparing himself for tournaments or something but he was talking like he was really excited and amused.", Nagisa said. To Gou, he didn't look judgmental. Nagisa was kinda stating facts but to Gou it was a bit surprising that her brother is like that with girls but when she goues out with a Guy, he goes ape-shit.

"Ohhhh…Onii-chan…what the hell...so what is with this girl in the end?", Gou asked with a curious look on her face. She seemed like she was absorbing every information possible.

"Well…that's also a funny story. Rin told me he met her friend in Australia…saw her picture in her friend's medallion, thought it was a funny coincidence and that she was rather cute and started to hit on her…", Nagisa said while smiling a bit

"Ok…NAgisa that's crazy…who chases a girl because of a picture in a medallion?", Gou asked with a look on her face that was saying "are you stupid or what?"

"That's what I said…though it is a funny coincidence…but I think he probably liked the way she looked and when he met her a bit better…well, he kinda liked her. I'm just wondering is he for serious or what? For her…I don't know…she seems to feel awkward about it but when I saw them together she seemed like she likes your brother. Plus, I like her actually…she is very cheerful. But she is obviously fun-loving when it comes to boys…at least it's what I think about her. Either way…I think she is ok.", Nagisa was convincing Gou

"I don't know, Nagisa…I'm more surprised because of my brother than her", Gou said

"Just please don't tell him I told you…or her…let's just let them handle this…it's their thing and I trust that they will resolve it.", Nagisa requested

"I can't promise you that…I won't mention you but I will talk to my brother about this…", Gou said

"Gou…come on! What is so worrying about this? I know he is your brother but she is ok girl…", Nagisa complained

"Nagisa…look…it's not because of her…it's because of him mostly…anyway…can I ask you something, Nagisa?", Gou said shyly

"Go on…you already made me spill it all out…", Nagisa said

"Do you think they…did it?", Gou blushed

"Ermmmm…whaaat?...What do you think? I don't have cameras in his or hers room!", Nagisa shouted

"You know what I mean, Nagisa!", she insisted

"Ok…ok…I don't know why you wanna know this but…yeah…if they had a chance they did…it…", Nagisa guessed

"Crap! He really is taking these things lightly…", Gou said. She was a bit sad at this point.

"Anyway…we have to go back to class…", Nagisa said

They picked up their bags and went back towards school. "I'm going in the other building…I have art class now", Gou said

"Oh right…okay…think about what I asked from you…not to tell. Do what you think it's best anyways", Nagisa said with a smile

"I will, Nagisa…but I really have a need to talk to my brother…", Gou said seriously

"Okay then, I guess", Nagisa said a bit disappointed but still smiled

Chapter 12

(You during lunch time)

You left the classroom and your phone made a sound again. It was Rin.

"I hope you didn't make any plans for lunch…I'm behind at Iwatobi…wanna meet up?" – the massage said

"Whaaat?", you thought, "He came here? OMG…where are we gonna meet up?". You quickly wrote a place where you are gonna meet up with him and headed there.

When you got there, Rin was already leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Nice uniform, Matsuoka, you look good in white…", you said playfully while touching his collar. He wasn't a lot taller than you, maybe 10 cm. He always seemed a lot taller though.

"You look good in that skirt too…this is the first time I see you in a skirt by the way…you should wear them more often…they are more convenient…", Rin grinned

He was slowly touching ends of your skirt. His other hand went around your waist. He quickly turned you around, pinning you against the wall. Removing his hand from your waist, he put it above you. He now leaned above you while his other hand was still touching the end of your skirt. He was just looking at you with a smirk.

"So what are you up for now?", Rin asked, "No people around us at this place…"

"Ohhh…and your point is?", you asked ironically

"Just have some ideas…ideas you already had apparently since you told me to come here…", he said while still smirking

"You can read minds, Matsuoka?…wow…I knew you are skillful but this is some other level of being skillful", you mocked

"Didn't I tell you? Ohhh I think you and I think alike when it comes to these kinds of things…", Rin said and grinned, "I like how your skin gets all tinglish when my fingers come near it", he said quietly

You blushed at this point. You felt rather hot by his touches. He was surprisingly gentle when he touched. You always thought it will be different with him, that he would be rougher. In a heat of the moment, he can be. But sometimes, he had really nice gestures.

"Did you…flush?", Rin said victoriously

"A bit, Rin…yeah…to tell you the truth…when I met you, I thought that you will only pin me down and start with your business but you have some nice foreplays…", you said half seriously half playfully

Rin put on a serious face for a second and for that second it seemed to you that he doesn't like to appear soft. He changed that face quickly and said: "And I am not pinning you against the wall now? Heh If you want I can pin you down, on the ground…", he smirked

"Oh really…you would? You know…I would kinda like that…but before you do that, I'd like us to do something against this wall…", you said suggestively. You were slowly going through his hand while putting pecks on his lips.

"Oh…really?", he said while getting closer to his neck, "It's easier to remove your clothes on the wall actually…", as he was saying that he put his hand underneath your skirt and started kissing your neck. He bit your neck a little.

"Ouch", you said with a high voice but quietly

"Shhh…someone will hear us…", he chuckeled while still nubbling on your neck. His hand was caressing your thigh. You didn't know was it because of the place or his touches or both, but you were blushed terribly for the first time in your life in these kinds of situations. You slowly tried to remove his jacket from his shoulders. He pulled closer and you felt his hair on your face. You went down with your hands and beneath his shirt. You started to caress his sides and his abs. He released his hands from you and started to take off his jacket to the end and then dropped it on the floor. When his hands were finally free, he pulled even closer to you. His chest were now against yours and he was pinning your back slowly against the wall. His hands grabbed both of your thighs and went up your hips. He squeezed your hips strongly and lifted you up. You wrapped your legs around him. He was kissing you passionately. You grabbed the back of his neck and returned every single one of his kisses. His tongue was deep in your mouth. Rin was a passionate guy and you liked that about him. All of his touches were intense, whether they were gentle or rougher.  
Your hands went to his trousers…you pulled a condom out of his pocket.

"Oh…you know where I hodl these things?", Rin grinned

"Lucky guess", you chuckled and unbuckled his trousers

"Put it on…I can't wait for much longer…", he said while kissing you. You smirked and gave him a particular glare…

…

The classes were about to start. You and Rin were quickly pulling your clothes off.

"Rin…did you leave any marks?", you said showing him your neck

He leaned towards you. "Yeah a bit it seems", he said and kissed the marks, "but your hair is long…you can hide it."

"True…", you said while rearranging your hair to hide the marks

Rin suddenly pulled you closer. "Did you have a nice time?", he said with a smirk

"I could prize you now…but you better don't get full of yourself…", you said playfully

"Is that so? I don't need an answer…you are flushed and clung on me", he replied confidently. You weren't aware of it but your chest was pulled towards him and your bodies were still very close.

"You can talk…your hands are still on my thighs, Matsuoka", you talked back. Rin looked at his hands and then went up and down your thighs once more.

"They are…I like your thighs…I like touching you…sue me…and you liked to be touched by me…so don't go complaining", he said with a grin written all over his face

"Smug…", you thought. He leaned down to kiss you. It was a short kiss but you clung on his collar for a bit more to give him another one. In that moment, Rin pinned you back on the wall to slide his tongue in your mouth and kiss you properly again.

"What was that for?", you asked intriguingly

"What? When we meet tonight, I want you to come to heated up…", he said while grinning

"You sure have your ways to get that from me, don't you?", you said. You were slightly getting serious.

Rin was getting serious too. "Look, uh…I know I like playing around like this…but I do like you, you know?", he said

"Rin, don't complicate things…", you replied, "I know you like me…", you kissed him, "I like you too…and you seem to know that quite well…", you said while smirking at his smugness

He laughed. "I do"

"Okay, you go first so it doesn't look suspicious…", you said, "I'll leave after you…"

"Sounds like a plan. See you tonight still", he said and planted one more kiss on you

When Rin left, you waited for half a minute to leave yourself. You had to hurry…the classes were starting in a minute and you were still behind the building for arts.

…

Gou was running towards the art building. She suddenly stopped.

"Is that…oni-chan?", she said to herself, "What is he doing here?". She didn't want to shout after him because she wanted to talk to him seriously next time they meet. She turned her head and saw you getting from behind of the art building. Gou froze for a second and whispered: "it can't be…"

You saw her and passed by her. "Hay, Gou…I'm in a hurry…catch you later", you said but felt really uncomfortable. Seeing his sister right after…seriously? Is this for real? Just your luck…

Gou pulled your hand. As you turned your head, your hair moved…raveling the marks Rin left. Gou looked at them. You were looking at Gou thinking why she pulled you like this. Gou turned her head to look at her brother leaving in distance…you looked as well. You turned around with a fake smile. Gou looked at you again and said: "We have to talk…can you skip?"

"Whaaaat?", you thought to yourself, "Why in the God's name would she…oh shit…she saw us?...I better not say anything before I'm sure", you were thinking and then said:

"Gou…what is the matter? Why do we need to talk?", you said carefully

"Jesus! Don't treat me like a fool…you know why…my brother…can you come with me?", she said with her head down

"Oh…", you thought, "Jesus…this is not going well…". But you decided to raise your head and say seriously…"Okay, let's go."

Chapter 13

As you walked to the park with Gou in silence, you merely hoped that this is not going to be an attack of a possessive sister. Gou didn't seem that way to you. But that made you wonder about this situation even more. Why is she being like this? Is it because we are keeping it secret? You couldn't answer that but the answer was about to come.  
You both sat on a bench in the park. Tension in the air could have been sliced with a sword. Finally, you spoke.

"So…you wanted to talk about your brother…", you said clumsily

Gou gave you a sharp look. She narrowed her eyes as if she was gathering strength and then said:

"You really have no idea in what you are getting into? Do you?", Gou whispered

Confusion has risen on your face. "What in the god's name is she on about?...", you thought. You decided to keep quiet.

"My brother…", Gou continued, "only last year he didn't speak to anybody. Not even me. I could say I feel a bit annoyed because now he seems close to you but I am not. I'm pretty sure you don't exactly know my brother. I don't know what is all this with you two but he is rather messed up and to be quite honest, you are not helping him really. Not with all this secrecy…he is just getting more withdrawn about his personal matters."

You listened to Gou. You couldn't deny that she was exactly wrong. She wasn't. You were pretty much aware of the fact that you don't know a lot about Rin. On the other hand you thought this is not odd. You only know him for 2 weeks.

"Gou…look…I don't know your brother for all too long…I cannot possibly know everything that was happening here with him in the past. I know a bit about his life in Australia…", Gou interrupted you here

"In Australia…what do you know about that?", Gou asked suspiciously

"Damn it…I really should watch what I'm saying", you thought and then said: "Well, your brother studied abroad and he met my friend there…she told me a bit about him. How he wants to go far with swimming…stuff like that", you responded saying only half of the truth

"Oh…Well, as I said…my brother is pretty messed up. Last year he came here and only wanted to compete with Haruka. He takes swimming seriously but he doesn't seem to take girls seriously…It's not something he should be proud of…you are also not helping with that. Pardon me, it's just that you seem to be…a bit overly aloof with these things. As if you feel unobligated.", Gou said

She was right. You were enjoying playing games with Rin but it's not like he is any different. You felt a bit mad that she was blaming you for her brother's behavior.

"Honestly…you are gonna blame me for your brother's treatment of girls? Really…that has nothing to do with me. I think that is how your brother is. I already know he was pretty detached last year…and I do know that he is interested in Haru but I've never spoke about that with him and I have a feeling that's in the past. He doesn't seem like he is competitive in an unhealthy manner now. And really…I don't know what happened but honestly – when I look at Haruka and then at Rin – I can only see how they can annoy each other. I don't know what the fuss was last year but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with them being polar opposites. And even if that was the case, Gou, they are fine now. Why bring up the past?", you said temperamentally. You were feeling a bit mad at Gou for calling you out here to tell you that you should know the things that happened a year ago when you weren't here.

Gou stared at you. It seemed like she understood your point of view…but she also seemed like she had something else to add. Something was bothering her.

"I understand all this – I also see you don't add up complications to human relationships but the truth is…my brother does. And yes, you are right…Haru and Rin had their differences and they are resolved now. But those differences are freshly resolved. I am just scared that if Rin gets emotionally attached to you and you hurt him…he won't handle this well…I don't want him turned against us again.", Gou talked back

"Didn't you just say that your brother doesn't take girls seriously? How can he possibly get hurt then…I think this is a moment when I should be getting worried about myself more…", you said. You knew very well what Gou was talking about though. You were pretty much confused yourself with Rin's behavior. You weren't sure was he putting on a shield or he was just being casually playful. You were pretty sure that he has a playful nature when it comes to girls but you didn't know whether there is something more to it. You disregarded that there is something more because you knew him for a short period of time. You continued to speak: "Gou, I need more time with your brother to see whether he is serious or not. I cannot know that now…it's too early…"

"It's too early…but it's not too early for some other things, ha?", Gou said quietly

You looked shocked. "Excuse me?", you said

"You know what I mean. Romantically speaking you and my brother are already pretty intimate…how it's not too early for that?", Gou complained

You were annoyed. Is she spying on your private life or something? What in the god's name is this girl thinking.

"Gou…I think it's my personal thing whether I'm going to be intimate with someone and how intimate we are gonna be…", you talked back

"Not when it's my brother in question and you are also pretty much new here and I have no idea what you are planning to do. I'll be honest…you seem like you are playing around and I don't want for my brother to go all silent and withdrawn again because you played with him…this effects our friendships…", Gou yelled

"And I already told you that I cannot be responsible for your brothers reactions. And who said I am playing? I'm only getting to know your brother now…I cannot exactly say that we are able to define our relationship", you yelled back. What does she think? That you came here to destroy their friendship? Ridiculous…as if you don't have better things to do. "Look, Gou, I'm not planning to do any harm to anybody but have you ever thought that your brother already learned his lesson for his prior experience and that he is gonna act more maturely next time something bad happens?", you suggested

Gou stopped. She looked at you and then looked away angrily again. "I don't know", she said, "but I'm still not a fan of my brother's way of treating girls, which you are encouraging and I wouldn't like to risk another detachment of my brother."

"Again, Gou, I am not encouraging anything…have you met your brother? He is not exactly a saint I'm corrupting and I'm not a devil. He's not doing anything bad to me nor I'm doing anything bad to him…you are overreacting here…", you talked back

Gou picked up her school bag, stood up and you did the same. "Do whatever you want there…don't say I didn't warn you about my brother being messed up though…", she said and left.

You sat back on the bench. "What is up with this girl?", you thought. "What is the deal with Rin and Haru and why is there so much fuss about this. All I know about Rin is that he is a bit of a show off and that he can be sweet from time to time. Rin is pretty much different from Haru, at least on the outside. I don't know Haru well enough to say anything else but being that different they can only be friend or enemies. They are friends now…so why is Gou so worried about something that happened last year?", you continued thinking to yourself. You really didn't know whether to take this thing from past into a consideration or not. You didn't like to dwell on past, it was pointless to you. You decided to disregard this and simply go back to school. After all, things with Rin will come clear when the times comes.  
You went towards the school and thought you could go gym after school before meeting up with Rin. You had a need to lighten your mind before you meet with Rin.  
You were just about to start walking towards school when your phone rang. It was Kokoro.

"Yo, what's up?", you answered

"Hay, ho…anyways…I have a big favor to aks…", Kokoro pleaded

"Haha…Go on…", you said

"Can I come tonight to Iwatobi?", she said

"Whaaaat?...Yeah…I mean of course you can…but why so all of the sudden?", you asked

"Actually, I was planning to come around 6 o'clock and then we could go to grab a bite and then I actually have to meet up with a guy…and you also have a date with Rin if I remember…after that you could pick me up from a date and we can go back to your place to gossip properly about our dates…", Kokoro suggested

"Great idea! I'll expect you around 6…I'll come to pick you up, ok?", you said

"Yeah great…see ya today, girl!", Kokoro said cheerfully

"Finally! See ya!", you replied and hung up.

"Well this is interesting…a guy from Iwatobi", you thought. "Gotta see this", you mumbled.

Chapter 14

Rin came back to Samezuka and went straight to his dorm room. When he closed the door he saw Sousuke standing there and it looked like he was waiting for him.

"It's a good thing you finally came back. Guys from Iwatobi called and said they would like to have a joint practice…that is if you are not too tired…", Sousuke said sarcastically

"Sousuke...haha…what do you mean by that? I'm never too tired for a joint practice.", Rin said obviously trying to hide where was he

"I know you are not but I'm not stupid…I know where you went…so how is, XXXX?", Sousuke said

"Eh? Sousuke…are you ok with us now?", Rin asked

"Well, I'm not the biggest fan of her's but you are my friend and I respect your decision. I already said what I think.", Sousuke said

Rin smirked and then said, "Hah…thank you for that, Sousuke", he fist bumped Sousuke. "She is fine by the way…", Rn said with a significant smirk on his face.

"Eh? Rin…you didn't…?...where?", Sousuke said all shocked

"I'm not gonna tell you that", Rin laughed, "I was texting her during class and thought we could meet up…one thing led to another…hehe", Rin said playfully

"You are out of your mind sometimes…as for her, I'm not surprised", Sousuke snorted

"Would you stop talking bad about her…she's really cool once you get to know her…", Rin replied

"And you know her?", Sousuke asked

Rin looked a bit confused, "I'm getting to know her"

"Good luck", Sousuke said full of doubt and then added, "….just be careful"

"We are using protection…", Rin said with a grin on his face

"I wasn't referring to that and thank you for that information, I didn't need to know the details of your meetings", Sousuke sulked

"Haha…well you told me to be careful…", Rin replied, "only thing is…I think my sister saw me leaving Iwatobi"

"I think your sister already knows, Rin…and I personally think she won't like all the hiding or her…she doesn't seem very attached to this girl", Sousuke stated

"I don't know how she feels about her…I might find out soon", Rin said pensively and somehow carelessly, "Shall we go to the joint practice?"

"Yeah, we should go now". Sousuke and Rin picked up their bags and went towards the Samezuka pool.

Chapter 15

The pool was empty in the late afternoon. Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Nagisa were already there, waiting for Samezuka boys.

"Sorry for being late", Rin said. Momo searched around for Rin's sister but he was out of luck today. Ai was just following him around the pool.

"What's your regiment anyways?", Sousuke asked

"We are practicing our second stroke", Nagisa replied, "I'm trying butterfly, Rei is trying to learn all four strokes, Makoto-chan is gonna try free"

"Haru…you are still not gonna try any other stroke?", Rin asked

"I'll swim free", Haruka said coldly

Rin made whatever face and then spoke, "but…it would be actually good for you to try other strokes"

Haru only looked away looking a bit annoyed

"You don't change, do you?", Rin said

"Ok, ok…let's not go into this no. We better start practicing.", Makoto jumped in

Rin looked away and then said: "We should simply have a warm up 400m free, we have 8 lanes so each one of us can have one lane. After that we could do a bit of legs with and without the kickboard and then hands with and without paddles. How does that sound?"

Sousuke silently agreed. Momo and Nagisa did the high five and then went towards the water.

"I guess we are starting then…we could also swim relay in the end", Rin said

"We could", Haru replied

"It's on then", Rin said enthusiastically and everyone jumped in the water.

Rin was passing through the water looking at Haruka in the lane next to his. No matter how much he tried to swim slowly, he didn't want to let Haru surpass him. It was in Rin's nature to be competitive indeed. It was something he was.  
Rin finished his 400m and stopped. For a moment he was wondering if XXXX was also at her practice now. Then he looked at Haru.

"What are you thinking about?", Haru asked

"What?", Rin replied

"You seemed like you lost focus for a moment, not really like you", Haru said

"I have an exam tomorrow", Rin lied

"Still not like you…", Haru said

"Would you shut up and continue swimming", Rin said and pushed himself off the wall. Haru stood for a brief moment, still thinking something is odd, and then just went after Rin.  
After their finished what was agreed, everyone stepped outside and prepared for the 4x100m medley relay. Backstroke swimmers, Momo and Makoto stayed in the pool. The sign for start was given by Nagisa and they have started. Momo pulled in front of Makoto. Momo's start was rough, he's stroke was cutting water as if he was fighting against it. Surprisingly, he was passing through the water lightly and he was fast. Nagisa jumped in and he was slowly catching Ai.

"Sousuke are you gonna swim fly today?", Rin asked

"Could do", Sousuke replied

Rin wanted a race with Haru. Today he was in a mood for it, more than usually. He sensed that Haru was in a good shape during the warm up and saw it as a challenge.  
Sousuke caught up with Rei. Rin and Haru jumped at the same time. The race was getting exciting. Rin pulled in front, starting harshly and with no mercy as usually. On the turn, Haru suddenly became fired up. He pushed hard off the wall and started to cut water roughly. He's stroke was getting faster and the water was passing through his fingers easily. Rin slowly started to seem like he is trying to fly above water when he saw Haru catching him up. In the last 5 meters they were neck-to-neck. They touched the wall at almost the same time. Their team members looked at them in shock.

"Well, there is no way we can say who came first here without the official board which we don't have here", Rei commented

"I think Haru got me for a bit", Rin said

"I didn't look", Haru said, turning his head away

"Well, anyway it was a good race, definitely worth racing", Rin said

Haru and Rin went out of the pool.

"We should get going, it's getting late", Rei said

"Yeah we did stay late today", Makoto commented

"Right…we should hurry too…after all Matsouka-senpai maybe has to see his girl…", Momo said recklessly

"Momo!", Rin shouted

"Eeeehhhh? Rin, you have a girlfriend?", Makoto asked

Rin blushed and then said, "I'm meeting up with a girl tonight, yeah". Nagisa looked at Rin. He just smiled and didn't wanna push this conversation. Rei was looking at Nagisa.

In the changing room, Rei came closer to Nagisa and silently asked:

"Nagisa, you know something about Rin's girlfriend?"

"Eh…errruum…well…a bit…it's just…Rin doesn't wanna talk about it seems…well…he and XXXX-chan are seeing each other it seems", Nagisa was reluctant to speak

"Whaaaat?", suddenly Makoto turned around as he heard that. Ai, Momo, Haru and Sousuke turned their heads too.

"Are you serious? Why didn't he say anything?", Rei asked

"I don't really know. Gou found out recently and she is upset about it.", Nagisa said

"Gou knows?", Makoto commented, "This is pretty weird, I didn't suspect a thing"

"That's because I didn't say anything…the conversation I had with Rin about it didn't go well. He was basically telling me off for giving him lectures.", Nagisa said

"I know the girl actually, from Tokyo. I wasn't ok with this as first, especially with the way Rin is handling this situation but I can't do much about it seems…I told him to be careful and he told me they are using protection…you tell me, he is definitely not listening", Sousuke was telling his side of the story

"Wait? What? They already…", Makoto blushed

"Rin…what is he doing?", Haru said

"It's Rin…combined with her…I'm not too surprised…especially not when it comes to XXXX", Sousuke replied

"Well…I don't' understand all the hiding…It's not okay…why is Rin doing that?", Rei said

"I don't know…Rin has a reputation of being a bit too…open…with girls", Nagisa said

"Rin likes to brag sometimes, but when he is not, it's even worse", Sousuke said

Haru blushed a bit.

"Rin-san is like that?", Rei thought it was odd

"Yeah…unfortunately…I already told him off for it when I found out about him and XXXX-chan…but I guess you can't change his ways", Nagisa said

"I didn't imagine Matsouka-senpai to be like that…", Ai said

"Rin-senpai could give me some tips", Momo suggested

"Momo…it's none of our business!", Ai brushed him off

"What do you mean that? You were just talking about it", Momo talked back and Ai just made an angry face.

During that conversation, Rin stepped in the changing room after showering.

"Haaay…what is this about?", Rin shouted

"It's nothing, Rin-chan…calm down", Nagisa said

"I'm a bit sick and tired that everyone seem to have something against me seeing someone unofficially.", Rin complained

"He heard us…", Rei stated

"Rin…I didn't know you were seeing someone…I didn't know you and XXXX were that intimate and serious", Makoto said

"We are getting to know each other…", Rin grinned

"It really seems like you skipped that, Rin", Makoto said, "Maybe you should slow down a bit"

"Would you all just knock it off…we are just spending time together…in our way", Rin smirked

"Rin…so you are doing it with her?", Haru asked, "Do you like her a lot?"

"That is really none of your business", Rin brushed him off, "but obviously I am if you really wanna know"

"Is that so…", Haru said, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you let me be, Haru", Rin raised his voice and in that moment his phone went off. It was a text from you and it said:

"_I'm in the center tonight with my friend until around 9 PM. Where you wanna meet up?"_

Rin smirked and then replied: _"9: 30 at the beach?"_

"As I told you…can't help it…", Sousuke said and Nagisa agreed. Haru was looking in Rin's direction.

"Nice smile", Haru commented

"Leave it alone, I told you", Rin talked back, "Anyway…wanna grab a bite. It's merely 7 now…we could still grab something good to eat."

"I'm on!", Nagisa said and the rest seemed to agree as well.

"Let's go then", Rin said

Chapter 16

You came to the airport to wait for Kokoro. Her flight was a bit late but after 15 minutes of waiting she finally came.

"Hello!", she shouted

You hugged your friend, "Finally! Missed you sooo much!"

"Same…jesus, we have so much to talk about…"

"Yeah…let's go somewhere to eat something…I actually have something juicy to tell you…", you said

You came with Kokoro into town and sat down in a restaurant. You two ordered and started chatting.

"Whaaat? Behind the school building?", Kokoro said almost spilling her juice

"Would you keep your voice down? Aaaand yeah…totally…he texted me during class and came to see me. I also persuade him not to tell about us yet…it's more fun this way", you said playfully

"Aaaand…how was he?", Kokoro asked

"He's skilled…hehe. Only thing is…his sister saw us it seems…had an actual fight with her", you confessed

"His sister?", Kokoro said in wonder

"Yeah…nosy one she is…she kept talking about Rin being messed up and that I don't know what I am getting into", you rolled your eyes

"Well…He actually did seem like a messed up guy back then when I met him…but his sister didn't obviously met you all too well", Kokoro laughed

"She thinks I'm using him or something…I was like – hello, it's consensual sex, he is not raping me.", you said laughing

"HAHA…so she doesn't like you?", Kokoro asked

"Nope…Sousuke is not too fond me either…but we both know he never really was…", you said

"Oh that guy…I swear…I wanted to kill myself every time he came near me in high school…he is scary…and rude!", Kokoro rolled her eyes

"I have nothing against him…but we definitely don't agree well…!, you stated

"You only forgive him because his hot…", Kokoro smirked

"You like Sousuke? Ooook…stop shocking me here…this is new…ahahah", you laughed

"I only said he was hot…which he is", Kokoro was defending herself

"Riiight…you and Sousuke…I wanna see you make that happen – since he fucking hates your guts…", you said playfully

"Oh, no…he is absolutely despicable…but he is handsome…", Kokoro said

"Aha…haha….anyway tell me…what happened with the red-head from Tokyo…I thought you were dating him now?", you asked

"Sei?...nah…well…it seemed like I was…but it wasn't really going anywhere. The guy I'm meeting tonight is a different guy. He seemed sweet online.", Kokoro said

"Online? Since when do you meet guys like that?", you asked

"You gotta try everything once…plus it was a good excuse to come to see you earlier…and now we can gossip about our dates later…this time I want details…", Kokoro smirked

"Right…like you are gonna give me details after a first date…what details?", you said sarcastically

"Don't underestimate me…hahah", Kokoro joked

As you both laughed, 8 boys entered the restaurant. Kokoro pushed you a bit with her elbow.

"Ermm…someone's here…", she said and you took a quick look.

"Wtf? Rin?", you whishpered

"I thought that's him…", Kokoro said.

Chapter 17

Samezuka and Iwatobi guys entered the restaurant. Sousuke looked around.

"Crap…", Sousuke said

"What is it Sousuke?", Rin asked

"It seems like your girl is here with the most despicable creature on earth…her best friend…what is she doing here?", Sousuke said, "I think I'm gonna take some for out"

"Eh…come on…let's join them", Rin suggested

"Forget it…I'm eating out…", Sousuke said

"Ugh…fine…jesus…gonna eat something for out with you then…", Rin replied

"You don't have to…", Sousuke said

"I will…just leave it", Rin insisted

The rest of the boys looked a bit confused.

"We are just gonna say hello to them and find a table then", Makoto said, "We are not gonna impose"

Rin and Sousuke took their food and went out. Rin turned to you and winked. You and Kokoro got up, waved to the boys who decided to eat inside and went out.

Rin stopped Sousuke when they walked away a bit from the restaurant.

"What?", Sousuke asked and then turned around, "You are kidding me right?"

"Rin…what a surprise", you said

"I doubt that…", Sousuke commented

"Sousuke, long time no see…you are cheerful as always", Kokoro said

You laughed, "Rin, this is Kokoro, my best friend from Tokyo", you said

"I know…actually we met…remember?", Rin ginned

"Hahaha right…that story", you said

"Anyway, Sousuke…I think we should leave them two alone…walk with me?", Kokoro suggested

Sousuke looked shocked.

"Why not?", you smirked and looked at Rin who was also smirking

"We'll be off then", Rin said, "Enjoy, guys…"

"Rin…wait…", Sousuke complained but then gave in and waled away with Kokoro.

You and Rin headed towards the beach.

Chapter 18

You and Rin sat on the beach.

"So this is your devil friend?", Rin said while smirking

"Devil? Ok, wait, what did Sousuke said?", you asked

"Nothing special but she seems like a devil…she must have got it from you", Rin replied

"Rin…come on…aren't I nice to you?", you said and pushed him a bit

"Sometimes…are you gonna be nice tonight to me?", Rin said and suddenly he was leaning above you

"Oh right…I see this afternoon wasn't enough for you…that's a quite an appetite you got there", you said

He slowly started to caress your hips and kiss your neck. "I like you a lot", Rin moaned, "That's why"

You couldn't help but give in. "I like you a lot too", you replied letting him caress your sides and kiss you. You slipped your hands down his back and he pulled you closer grabbing your legs and putting them around his waist.

"Rin…ummm…wait a bit…", you suddenly stopped

"What is it?", he looked at you. You used your arms to make a bit fo a distance between you two.

"Anyway…I had a rather large fight with your sister today…", you said

"Whaaaat?", Rin asked

"Yeah…well…she saw us…behind the school building. I don't know how much she saw but she kinda snapped at me. Well…the conclusion was that you are a very messed up guy…", you said

"Wait…my sister said what? What is she on about?", Rin asked

"Mostly about the things that happened last year…", you said

"Eeeehhh…look", Rin started talking, "Is this about Haruka and the relay and the race?"

"Well…probably…you never told me about it…look, I am not telling you this because I wanna interrogate you about your past…I'm just saying that your sister is annoyed because she things I'm making you or am gonna make you freak out again…", you said quickly

"Well…I can tell you if you want…nothing special happened…I wanted to beat Haruka so I can move on…I've hit the wall a little bit abroad…back in Australia…it was a period of time I didn't wanna mention because it really was messed up…", Rin was saying

"So…you wanted to beat Haruka…to regain confidence or something?", you asked

"Something of a sort", Rin said. You didn't know what to think about that. It seemed more to you like he wasn't able to control his temper and like his dreams couldn't meet the reality. You didn't wanna go there. But you did sometimes wonder how that old Rin was. Kokoro knew him for a bit back then and she did say he seemed messed up.

"I'm ok now…but about what my sister said…about you making me freak out…you are making me lash out a bit…", Rin said

"Ha?", you looked at him

Rin smirked and then said: "I like being with you…"

"I know that much", you said

"Cocky, aren't we?", Rin ginned, "What I meant was…I do a lot of spontaneous things with you"

You give him an evil smile. "And there I thought you were a spontaneous boy yourself...and not true…pardon me….but we had an agreement for every encounter…except maybe for this afternoon but I have to give you credits for that…"

Rin pulled you closer again. Your cheeks where flushing as his lips were coming closer to yours. He game you a smirk and then planted a kiss on you. You put your hands around his neck and grab his hair. His hands were tight around your waist and his thumbs were pointed towards your breasts, barely touching them. He pulled your shirt up a bit removing a bit of a bare skin and then took his shirt off. You thug onto his chest and started passing you tongue slowly up his neck. He bit your shoulder.

"Auch…Rin…you do know I train in strapless tops, right?"

Rin smiled lightly. "Sorry, it just felt good". He hissed and then started rubbing your thighs. His thumbs were firmly touching the insides of your thighs. His lips started kissing the bottom of your neck and he was slowly working his way lower.  
He suddenly pulled you by your hips roughly with one hand and unzipped his trousers with his other hand. You flushed and for a moment you stopped breathing while he was putting on a condom. He used his free hand to move aside your undergarments under your skirt. You thug onto his hair and neck as he was about to start.

"Come here", he said with a muted voice. He's body clang onto yours and his grip was getting stronger and stronger. He's movements became more stiff and his breathing sounded discontinuous, as if he was experiencing shortness of breath. He shriveled and bit your shoulder again, using his one hand to pull you maximally close as he could and the other hand pressed your thigh hardly. You threw back your head. It hurt a bit all together but having Rin so close and feeling him like this took away the pain in your shoulder and thigh. He stayed thug to you for a minute or so to catch his breath. He lifted his head up and kissed you passionately laying your hand on a sand. You pushed him off.

"What?", he complained

"Wait…I'm losing my breath", you said

"Oh my…I didn't know I was that good", he smirked

"Don't get too cocky, Matsuoka", you brushed him off, "Anyway…what's with the roughness tonight?"

"I need something like that after a joint practice", he grinned

"Ohhh….I was wondering how you all appeared at once at the restaurant", you commented

"Yeah, prefecturals are close, so we decided to help each other improve", Rin said, "By the way…you also have competitions don't you?"

You looked at him with a confused face. "No…I just jump around for the fuck of it…", you said sarcastically

He smirked. "Tsch, so what do you complete in?"

"Floor….basically I have to demonstrate how much my flexibility, strength and my bod yin general improved, by doing a routine", you explained

"So you are working on your flexibility now, yeah? You know…your problem is balance so I think we should find more challenging places for the drill", Rin was teasing

"I would but even though my balance is a problem, your balance is probably far worse", you talked back

"You don't know that…you can always try me", he said

"Riiight…anyway…we should get going…I think…Kokoro has a date tonight around 9, so Sousuke will be left alone", you said

"Ehhh…your friend has a date…I thought she was into Sousuke?", Rin asked

"Well…I don't if she is into Sousuke…but I can tell you Sousuke is not into her or me…as a matter of fact…you friend pretty much hates us both", you stated

"I thought that much…at least eh is always complaining…what did you do to him?", Rin asked

"Do to him? Nothing…we just had our differences back in Tokyo…he was always a hard working guy and me and Kokoro were…well…aloof…as your sister once described me", you smirked

"Aloof? Somehow…you are not notably aloof now", Rin said

"That's because you don't go to school with me…if you were in my class, you would notice I'm often not there", you joked

"Didn't you say you are gonna stop skipping because of gymnastics?", Rin looked at you

"And I have stopped skipping but talking to your sister today took a bit of my time. But in general, I am not skipping anymore because I think my parents could strangle me if I do", you said with a sigh

"They would do if you were used to like Sousuke described…", Rin commented

"Well this is a nice development of the events, Matsuoka…we make a nice couple…we both had a messed up period and our friends are probably gossiping about it as we speak", you said sarcastically

"Correction…I was never irresponsible…", Rin countered

"No…you were just a bit hyperemotional and unable to handle a defeat", you teased

"Haaaayyy…you weren't here…you don't exactly know that", Rin looked like you've hit the nerve

"Chill, Matsuoka…no one likes to fail…it's understandable…after all…now you are handling defeat like a man, it seems", you said with a smirk

"What are you trying to say? Eh?", Rin said a bit annoyed

"Fine…fine…don't blame me…it was your sister who informed me", you claimed

"Oh jesus…she should really stop talking around", Rin mumbled

"That's what I say…", you said, "Anyway, let's go…I'm gonna head home and give Kokoro my address since she is gonna stay out for a bit longer"

"Do you still have a bit more time…or you have to head home?", Rin asked

"I still have time actually…I could pick up Kokoro from the town then…", you said

"Good, I was up for swimming for a while longer…wanna swim with me…if I understood well…you once trained swimming…how long did you train?", he asked

"9 years", you said

"9…9 years?", Rin looked a bit shocked, "That explains your shoulders…"

"Shut up!", you talked back

"Where were you about to mention that…how did you and up as a gymnast in the first place?", he aksed

"Well…first I've been trying swimming since I was 5 or something and then when I was 9 I started gymnastics as well. I trained both sports until I was 14", you said

"How in the god's name?", Rin asked

"Simple, one in the morning and the other in the afternoon", you said, "It became too exhausting so I just stayed in gymnastics"

"Why did you chose gymnastics instead of swimming?", Rin asked

"Don't know really…mostly because it went better with my schedule", you said

"Ohhh…", Rin looked a bit confused with this answer, "up for a swim then? For how long you didn't swim?"

"A few weeks", you said

"Eh?", Rin looked even more confused

"I said I don't train swimming anymore…I didn't say I don't ever swim anymore", you smirked

"Right…", Rin was looking even more and more confused

"I have to pick up my equipment from Iwatobi locker by the way", you said

"You keep your swimming equipment there?", Rin asked

"Yeah, I do…just in case", you said

"For what case?", Rin laughed

"For a case like this one", you laughed as well, "Shall we finally?"

"Yeah…", Rin agreed, "By the way…are you a short-distance or long distance swimmer?"

"Long distance", you answered

"We are a bit different then…heh…", he smiled

"What do you swim then?", you asked

"Hundereds mostly…", he said

"Aaaa…we are then…I'm 200+…by the way…I swim freestyle…my second stroke is butterfly", you informed him

"Well…than we are the same but on different distances", he said

"This is ought to be interesting swim-off then", you said

"I'd say…", Rin laughed

You both headed towards the Samezuka pool. You really just wanted to try swimming with Rin…it seemed like a good way to get to know him.

Chapter 19

You picked up your stuff from your locker at Iwatobi. Rin was waiting outside. You took out your phone from your pocket to check the time. It was almost 9. A smirk appeared on your face. Only Kokoro really knew what that face of yours means. You giggled and opened messages. You sent a message to Kokoro and the smile on your face grew even bigger. A familiar voice interrupted you.

"You are kidding me right?", Rin looked a bit shocked, "Are you sure that you are a gymnast? That's all the equipment…paddles, kickboard, flippers…it's not like you only have your swimsuit, cap and googles here…"

You quickly stored your phone and turned to Rin.

"Yes, Matsuoka…I'm pretty sure I do gymnastics…but that doesn't have to exclude that I like to swim", you replied and gave him a peck on his lips.

Rin returned the favor and looked at you suspiciously. "Right…this goes far beyond just liking to swim…but suit yourself. Anyway, why you didn't swim here at Iwatobi sometimes?", Rin asked as you started walking towards Samezuka pool

"Well…I kinda just met those guys here…I didn't want them to think I'm using their pool and taking an advantage of a newly made friendship.", you claimed. That wasn't the reason though. The reason you didn't swim all so often anymore was because you really missed it. And you knew you would start training again if you were swimming more frequently. Training two sports was hard in lower grades…now it would be impossible. And if you start skipping again...your mum would take you off both teams. You loved gymnastics but you also loved swimming…you knew you had to choose. In the swimming club in Tokyo, you didn't exactly have any friends and at the gymnastics club there was your best friend Kokoro. You hated the fact that you have chosen on these principles. You didn't even say it Kokoro or to anybody. You still had a hard time excepting the principles of your decision yourself. You decided to keep these reasons to yourself. You hated to be seen as dependable of people but in a sense you knew you were.

"You know…that reason really doesn't go with your character?", Rin smirked, "You are not exactly shy or withdrawn"

"Haaayyy…that doesn't make me pushy either….", you said

Suddenly Rin pinned you against the nearest wall. You looked at him with your eyes wide open. You weren't expecting this.

"3rd time today? Really? Aren't we being a bit greedy, bucho?", you said while smirking

"Heh…I'm not the one who thought of that right away…you did…but something you are not telling me.", Rin said while narrowing his eyes, "it makes no sense that you keep your swimming stuff so close next you and you chose another sport to practice over swimming…that story of yours is a bit funny…and your excuse for not swimming now has nothing to do with the way you are…"

You were looking at Rin trying to hold onto your smirk even though there was a burning sensation in your chest. "The hell I'm gonna reveal this, you thought. That and what the hell? Did he just got to me?", you thought

"Well Rin there is also that fact that you don't know all about me yet", you said in the end

"Huh…true that", Rin said and backed away from you a bit, "I'll give you that much of a credit"

You detached your back from the wall and straightened your back. "Shall we go and swim…we don't wanna waste this lovely night…now do we?"

"You're right…come on let's go…", Rin replied

Chapter 20

"What are you trying to say?", Kokoro was responding angrily to Sousuke who was lying on a bench at the park. She was set next to his legs with her both hands crossed.

"What I am saying is that your friend and you have your own ways of having fun and they usually include some kind of trouble. I'm surprised both of you weren't arrested by now?", Sousuke said in a calm matter.

Kokoro was getting angrier. "Arrested? For what? Skipping school? Sneaking out at night to hang out in a park?...That's illegal? Sousuke…I'm really hoping you are not planning of becoming a police officer because you obviously know shit about law…"

"Tsch, knock it off…you know what I mean. I hope that tonight I'll pass without having trouble because of you.", Sousuke replied and said it in a "you better listen to me" manner

"Ugh…", Kokoro started to respond to him but then her phone went off. It was a message from you. She read the message. "What?", she thought, "OMG…she is out of her mind…but it's a good idea…". Kokoro changed her facial expression and her attitude, smirking from inside. "Neeee, Sousuke…"

"Hmmm…what…are they done hanging out already?", Sousuke asked

"It seems like they will take a while…", Kokoro said, "Are you up for going to a motel or something…we could watch a movie and kill some time…"

Sousuke stood up as if a lightning has hit him, "What?"

"Don't get cocky…I'm not asking you on a date…I just wanna kill some time…and I don't feel like going in all boys dorm…", Kokoro said

"Really? Funny, your friend had no problem with that after knowing Rin for exactly 20 minutes…", Sousuke said as if he was mocking

"You do understand that XXXX and I have two separate brains…we are good friends…but we do have separate brains…", Kokoro mocked back

"Somehow…I always fail to notice that. Didn't you have an agreement with someone?", Sousuke asked

"Damn it…", Kokoro thought, "Where did you get that from?", she asked

"From a text your dear friend sent to Rin…", Sousuke said coldly

"Oh…yeah, I know she did…she misunderstood something but I only told her that when we finally met and she already texted Rin…", Kokoro lied

"Right…", Sousuke said

"…What?", Kokoro brushed him off

"Nothing…I guess your idea is not that bad since we are stuck together for the night", Sousuke said. "Rin…why are you doing this to me?", Sousuke thought

"Oh, how charming of you…pffft…doesn't matter anyway…I just don't wanna waste the night so you'll do as an entertainment…", Kokoro said

"I'm not your entertainment", Sousuke said coldly

Kokoro knew how to handle that. "Heh…you say that but I think you can be a fun guy", she said and winked

Sousuke looked at her suspiciously, "You are being nice all of the sudden…guess you really wanna have a good time"

"I actually am nice…but you don't give me a chance to prove that", Kokoro said, "and yeah…I'm not planning on spending the night with you fighting"

"Tsch…pain…let's go", Sousuke got up, picked up his bag and started walking

Kokoro smirked and ran after him. When she caught him she walked with a smile by his side towards a motel.

Chapter 21

You and Rin arrived at Samezuka pool. You quickly got changed in your cabin and went into the pool arena. Rin was already there standing in front of the start, tying his swimsuit.

"You train in a skin swimsuit?", you asked, lifting your eyebrow as you approached him

"Yeah…what? You never do?", he replied with a question

"Nope…I don't exactly like them…I use endurance swimsuits for trainings and I would be thrilled if I could have swam at the competitions in it.", you said

"Heh…interesting…wanna go first?…pick a lane…", he said

"Sure…", you pulled your cap down a bit, pressed your googles harder, shook your arm muscles one time and climbed on the start. It passed so long since you did that. "This brings up memories", you thought. You took your position and jumped right in. It all happened in a second but you could feel the water first reach your fingertips, then your face and then it overtook your whole body. You did a few butterfly kicks underwater and then reached the surface. You slowly started swimming freestyle, gliding through the water. This was a true sensation for you and it got even better when you reached the turn and went under water again, pushed yourself hard against the wall and glided through the water again. "I forgot how good this feels", you were thinking to yourself.

Rin was still outside the pool watching. "What in the god's name….", he mumbled. "Ok…I expected that's he can swim…but…she's smooth…whaaat?", he thought to himself.  
Rin heard footsteps and turned his head. "Uozumi?...What are you doing here in this time?"

Uozumi looked as surprised as Rin did. "Bucho?...ehhh….Ugh…excuse me…I had a really bad night so I came here to practice…and Momo is slowly catching me so I really could use some extra time in the pool"

Rin grinned. "That's the spirit, Uozumi! It's good that Momo is here…he seems to be motivating you"

"Hah…yeah…I can might as well do something useful tonight since I've been stood up", Uozumi said

"Eh?...A girl didn't show up?", Rin asked with a confused face

"Yeah…she sorta ditched me…tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up…oh well, can't do much about it now…", Uozumi sighed, "By the way…who is that in the pool?"

"Uhhh….a friend…", Rin responded not knowing what to say exactly

"Well your friend is really smooth…and he's getting faster with time…who is that?", Uozumi commented

"It's "she" actually", Rin said

"That's a girl? She's fucking fast, man!", Uozumi said, "Though it looks now like she is merely swimming on a good water repellency. She didn't train in a while or something? Are you training her now?"

"Nope…but I might do. And yeah, she actually doesn't train anymore. She agreed to go swimming with me tonight. I'm a bit confused now. She's a gymnast actually who used to train swimming as well. I just can't understand why she is not swimming anymore…she obviously likes it and looking at her technique she shows sign of a good swimmer…I'm nto sure what to think now…", Rin was sharing his thoughts

"A gymnast? Bucho, that's the girl you kissed at the practice a while back? Hehe…bucho, you two are still seeing each other…hehe", Uozumi ginned

Rin blushed. "Well…yeah….that's her", he said, "What do you think Uozumi?"

"About what? Her swimming? Or you dating her?", Uozumi said, "Bucho, you are dating a highly athletic girl haha". You made a fifth turn and Uozumi and Rin watched from the end of the pool. "That's some powerful underwater kick", Uozumi commented.

"Uozumi…could you check maybe her past results for me….they should be somewhere online. She swam in Tokyo…can you check the club web sites?", Rin said pensively

"Yeah…sure…I'll do that and tell you tomorrow what I have found.", Uozumi agreed, "I'm going to swim now, bucho"

"Do that.", Rin replied

You finally reached their side of the pool and touched the wall. You detached the googles and lift them up. "So how was I? Aren't you going in?"

Rin looked at you with a serious face. "I'm going in…I was just watching you. You are a smooth swimmer…It's almost like you were once a very good swimmer…were you?"

You froze for a bit. "What the hell is this guy thinking?...", you thought. "I was alright…", you responded. "I knew deep down this was a bad idea", you kept thinking

"Hehe…alright then…I'm going in now.", Rin said and jumped. Now you looked at Rin swim. "Holly shit…well he has an explosiveness, that's for sure…no wonder he does well on 100s", you thought to yourself. You looked towards the other lane and saw another swimmer. "Well…another enthusiast like Rin", you thought.

You continued watching Rin. Rin's swimming style was fluid…but it seemed like he's the type that goes "full-out" right away but doesn't have a lot of endurance. Speed was definitely Rin's stronger point. He's stroke seemed to be powerful. You've seen him swim before but never from this corner. You pushed yourself off the wall so you could swim past him to see his underwater stroke. You kicked a few times underwater and started swimming breathing on a side where you could see Rin. As you passed him Rin looked at you grinning. "Ok…he's scary when he swims", you thought, "but he's underwater stroke seems brilliant!".

Rin stopped after 100 meters. He looked at your lane and noticed you weren't about to stop. You turned. Rin did a few hundreds while you were still swimming all in one go. You stopped after 800 meters. Rin was outside the pool.

"Jesus…how long were you planning to swim all in one go?", Rin asked

You liked swimming for a long time, gaining speed and strength with every next stroke, feeling the water better with every stroke.

"I like swimming like this…I don't like to sprint…", you answered

"You still have strength to do this much in one peace?", he asked

"Hehe…always", you grinned

"Heh…If you want to swim for a bit longer, feel free…I'll wait here", he said

"Thanks…I'd like that", you said with a smile and continued swimming. The water was the only place where you would relax and forget about all the worries. It relaxed you.

"Why the hell would you stop swimming if you like it so much?", Rin thought to himself

Uozumi also watched from aside. "Bucho, this is crazy…she's super durable for someone who doesn't train in water anymore…"

"You don't need to tell me that…I'm watching myself and thinking exactly the same thing", Rin answered, "I'm actually checking her time on the clock now…she's keeping the same tempo on 100 meters for the third time now…what in the god's name…"

"Crazy shit…", Uozumi commented

You finally finished swimming. You removed your googles and your cap and stepped out of the pool.

"These are some nasty arm muscles you got there, girl", Uozumi said

"Uozumi!", Rin shouted

"Ugrh…sorry", Uozumi apologized

You looked at him confused and then smiled. "Thanks…hehe". You then turned to Rin. "Shall we go? I need to pick up my friend now…she'll kill me…it's almost 11…", you said to him. "Though I think she's well entertained", you thought to yourself, smirking from inside.

"Let's leave then", Rin agreed. "Uozumi, see you tomorrow", he said good-bye to his friend and you did the same.

Chapter 22

You stepped out of the pool building with Rin and went towards the exit of the campus with Rin. You were passing through the outside hallway. Suddenly, Rin stopped and turned to you. He walked slowly in your direction, resulting in you being pinned to the wall with him leaning on you again.

You smirked. "What is this time…bucho?", you asked playfully

Rin grinned at you. "You are a hell of a swimmer, you know that right?"

"I'll play modest for now", you answered smirking

"Aha…it doesn't suit you really…", he replied still grinning, "When are you gonna tell me the real reason you don't swim anymore…?", he asked looking pretty self-assured

"Tsch…", you dismissed him, "When the right time comes"

"I can't know what's in your head without you telling me", he said

"I know…I'll tell you then…at the pull I didn't have friends…at the gymnastics practice…I did…I had Kokoro", you said

Rin pulled back, "That's the stupidest reason I have ever heard", Rin brushed you off

"Fucking thanks…and I know but it's a reality and I was 14 years old….and to be quite honest…that is not very credible coming from you since you seem to be pretty attached to your swimming companions…", you talked back

"Tsch…it's not like that", he said quietly

"The hell it's not…", you answered

"Why don't you start swimming again…?", he simply said

You froze. "Whaaat?", you thought…"I knew it…" and then you simply decided to say something that will put an end to this discussion, "I'll give it some thought"

Rin frowned a bit but then accepted the answer. "I'm gonna take your word for it…"

Rin's arm went down the wall and reached the side of your face. He grabbed your cheek and then said: "Neee, Neko-chan, can we move onto something else of the same importance…". He brought your face closer to his and his lips were almost touching yours.  
"Neko-chan?", you thought, "That's a cute nickname you just gave me…", you said under voice. He brushed his lips against yours, he slid he's other hand slowly down your side while other was still on your cheek. His hand reached your hips and he stopped there. He was gliding his thumb on the edge of your skirt while looking in your eyes. He licked his lips and hooked his thumb on the edge, placing it on the inside of your skirt. He used his other fingers to squeeze your hip a bit. You brought your face even closer to him and kissed him passionately and then pulled back. Rin moaned. "You really looked nice all wet in the locker room…I really had to control myself back there at the pool. If Uozumi wasn't there I would be thinking seriously about doing it right there. You really gave me some hard time. And after all that swimming, I really felt like I it."

Rin looked at you with his eyes half closed. You had to admit that he looks rather irresistible when he is like this and when he talks like this. You wanted to tell him to take you in his room but it was really late, Kokoro was waiting for you and she was your guest, plus your mother would probably kill you if you stayed out all night god knows where. You decided to tease Rin instead and then leave. "Really?", you said and brushed your lower lip against his, "it's so late", you mumbled

"I know it's late", he replied, "Could you spare another few moments?"

You were close to give in since he was standing so close to you and the smell of chlorine that was coming from both of you was becoming something that was engaging you. You decided to stay firm and smirked, "I am sparing you a few moments, aren't I?", you teased him

He leaned more to kiss you and just as he was about to, a familiar voice interrupted you.

"Rin...planning on spending a night here?", Black-haired boy said with a cold face. Kokoro was standing next to him with a smirk pointed in your direction. "hello, you two", she said.

"Hello...you two", you returned a smirk to her. "ha! Good girl...she obviously liked what I suggested in that text", you thought to yourself.

Rin slowly moved his head away from you. "Tsch...bad timing"

"I apologize if I spoiled your plans for sex in the open field", Sousuke said sarcastically

"Can you be more imprudent, Sousuke?", you replied. Rin gave you a grin and laughed a bit.

"Sousuke delivered your friend safe and in a good mood it seems", Rin commented

You looked at Rin trying to hide any reaction. "Thank you, Sousuke", you simply said. "Damn...did Rin by any chance saw what I wrote to Kokoro?", you thought

Your friend gave you a half frowned look with a smirk on her face. "it's actually surprising how nice Yamazaki-senpai can be", Kokoro said

"Yamazaki-senpai?", Rin said, "Still so formal, ha?", he smirked

"What is he suggesting?", you thought, "Ahaha, did something actually happened? I doubt Sousuke said to Rin something like "your Neko-chan has a hot friend. He fucking hates her. Jesus, Kokoro, you keep surprising me. Haha", you laughed from inside.

"I'm just glad you two didn't kill each other", you said, "Kokoro, I think we should leave. Boys need to have their rest."

"They sure do.", Kokoro replied still smiling

"Rin, I guess I'll let you use a shower first", Sousuke said

Rin smirked, "No need, I showered at the pool"

"Pool...you two were swimming?", Sousuke said

"Well...my hair is wet so...obviously", you replied

"Shall we?", Kokoro said

"Let's go! Bye guys!", you said goodbye to them and Kokoro waved.

"Rin...you two were actually swimming?...She swam again?", Sousuke wondered

"Yeah...heh...let's go into the dorm...I'll tell you the whole story", Rin said

"Can't wait to hear that...", Sousuke mumbled and followed Rin to their dorm room

Chapter 23

You and Kokoro were walking towards your house. You left Samezuka grounds finally and stopped giggling and started talking.

"Ahahahah….ok, jesus…would you tell me what happened with Sousuke finally?", you asked

"I need to tell you?...LMAO, XXXX…do I have to read you the text you sent me?", Kokoro said and took out her phone to read the text:  
_"Yo…what do you think about ditching your date and spend some time with Sousuke…you know how much he likes the company of two of us…"  
_"That was you message…hahah…I don't even know what you meant…", Kokoro said

"I meant…Sousuke needs some cheering up…and you said he was hot…that's what I meant", you replied

"OMG…you totally sold me in case you need the dorm room with Rin…", Kokoro teased

"Haha…yeah but I got caught up swimming in the end…it was too late when we left the pool. But it was sexy…he totally anted to…", you said with a smirk

"I saw that haha", she replied with laughter, "Anyway…Sousuke and I…we went to a motel", Kokoro said with a grin

"Whaaaaat?", you shouted shocked as hell, "I said get close to him, entertain him…not sleep with him…"

"Chill the fuck down…I didn't…How the you think that would happen? He is not the biggest fan of mine…", Kokoro said

"So…what did you do there?", you asked really wondering

"Well…I thought I'll use the time I spent with him there to ask him about Rin and you…you do know he really hates the idea of that?", Kokoro said

"Oh you mean that time he came to my locker room to reprimand me for being a bad influence on his teammate….oh really? I couldn't take the hint…", you said

"Well…yeah he is fucking brat when it comes to that…I told him I don't wanna go to his dorm room and he said you had no problem with going to Rin's room after you've known each other for 20 minutes…blah blah blah…preaching ", Kokoro mocked

"Wtf? Did he called me a hooker?", you asked

"No…but he did call you "easy"…", Kokoro said, "well…at least in a sense…when we got the motel it got interesting…you have no idea what I did it…"

"You better say you teased the shit out of him…", you laughed, "that's why I hired you haha And what does he knows anyways…nothing happened between me and Rin in his dorm room…"

"Well…yeah…but Rin apparently told him that you both wanted something to happen but you got interrupted. But that's just Rin…I told you he can be a right bastard…", Kokoro was talking, "And yeah Sousuke…haha…basically, we got there and he said he wanted to watch something. I wasn't interested in the film so I told him I'm gonna take a shower. At the motel they had some extra clothes for the night…I guess so people could feel more comfortable. But…you need to tell the room service to bring you the extra clothes. Basically….I went into the shower and said to Sousuke that I forgot to order the clothes and asked him if he could do it for me. When the clothes arrived I asked him to bring the clothes to me…opened the bathroom wearing nothing but a small towel…his blush was priceless…hahahha", Kokoro laughed

"OMFG ahahah…what did he say?", you laughed so hard, you almost lost your breath

"He just blushed and said "here's your clothes" and then turned his head", Kokoro was saying very entertained, "then I left my bra in the bathroom…so when I got back on the couch he basically widened his eyes, shut down the TV and told me I'm just being mean to him for no reason"

"Mean to him?...wtf?...Wait he didn't react to that…", you asked

"Of course he did…he told me I was offering myself to him. I just told him he is being cocky and thinking too much of himself…", Kokoro said

"Was he?", you asked

"Well…no…but I'm not gonna tell him that…I learned that from you actually…when they get too confident, make them feel embarrassed and like they are too full of themselves", Kokoro said with a smirk

"Haha…you passed the test…", you told her, "So nothing really happened between you two?"

"Well…it sorta did…let me tell you the story until the end…", Kokoro continued, "Basically later, I thought it would be time to eat something so I ordered something for both of us and prepared the table and stuff. I decided to lay off the shit and stopped teasing him, invited him to eat with me."

"To be quite honest…I think that's the better way with him…Sousuke won't fall for sexual hints for sure…Rin does though…", you said

"Yeah…but Rin is Rin…though he is double-edged sword…", Kokoro replied

"Exactly my thoughts…you can go crazy with him but you don't always know what he is thinking…I can read him when it comes to most things…but he is still being rather confusing to me…it seems like just a hook up or a flirt from time to time but then he suggest spending time with me in different ways…and it still feels like we are just having fun around…well…In the end, he is a nice guy so I am just gonna enjoy my time with him", you said

"Can't resist the fun ha?", Kokoro teased, "And why is him spending time with you a worry…he likes you…I can tell…"

"He seems to like me…something like that…", you grinned

"Anyway to continue the story…", Kokoro started telling about her and Sousuke again, "We started talking over dinner, mostly about old times in Tokyo. We started to fight about me being this or that back in school at one point. And then he asked me something about gymnastics…told him I train now twice a day. We started talking about our practices and stuff and goals. He talked about him too. Did you know he is injured?"

"….Injured?", you asked looking a bit shocked, "Sousuke is injured?"

"Yeah…he told me Rin doesn't know…he has a wrecked shoulder", Kokoro said

You froze for a bit. "Wait….Rin doesn't know about it?...Fuck!...what?...and why? Why would he tell to you then…he fucking hates us both"

"That's actually because I saw him putting on cream on his shoulder in the bathroom. He tried to make an excuse but I should be well stupid to believe it. I really felt bad for him for a moment. Jesus, I still feel a bit stressed out from that conversation. He over-trained himself, it seems. I sometimes admire his dedication to be honest. But now it cost him. I hope he will pull himself out of this.", Kokoro was telling about her feelings towards the subject looking a bit distressed.

"Dedication? He needs to knock that shit out…he was training with a hurt shoulder probably and now it's completely fucked…that's what I think about it….", you said

"Well…that's actually true…he told me something like that. I told him about some exercises we use in gymnastics for injured shoulder but he got all proud with me. That's just Sousuke for you, though.", Kokoro kept talking, "I didn't wanna insist."

"This puts me in an awkward situation. I don't wanna tell Rin about it because it's none of my business. So right…you just never tell anyone that you told me about it. It's better that I officially don't know anything about it.", you said

"True that. Also the next thing that happened was kinda when we were watching a film…It seems I fell asleep on his shoulder and when I opened my eyes he was leaning above me. It looked like he was about to kiss me but he said I was on his bad shoulder and it was hurting him. I just giggled.", Kokoro said

"Wait…what? What?...you think he tried to kiss you?...wait did you fall asleep accidently or you planned that?", you aksed

"It was an accident…cross my heart…but it turned out rather well don't you think?", Kokoro ginned, "And I have no idea…he maybe tried to kiss me…maybe not…I really can't tell. More importantly…his arms are something really hot…when he was leaning like that…I think I even blushed…he would be hotter if he sometimes had a better personality though…", Kokoro rolled her eyes

"I'll be honest…If you manage to make Sousuke kiss you…you are fucking genius giving the fact he likes more his shoulder injury than two of us…well mostly me…but he is not the biggest fan of yours", you teased Kokoro

"Who said I want him to kiss me?", she replied playfully

"Oh come on…don't go all "I don't like him" with me…I know you actually do…", you kept teasing her

"Well…a little maybe...but not when he is giving me a hard time with lectures about being responsible or when he is trying to tell me about you being "an easy go" for Rin", she said

"Trust me…he's worst problem with me is probably the fact that I've quit swimming because I had too much trainings…he kinda sees me as a quitter for it…at least I think that…even if it's none of his business…but he probably thinks deep down I will demotivate Rin…pure proof he doesn't know me at all", you said

"Yeah, his concept of you is kinda shaky…but…anyways…you swam today again?", Kokoro asked with a slight smile

"Yup…", you said

"Aaaand…are you planning on going back to it?", she said glaring at you

"I wasn't thinking about that…", you replied to her

"XXXX-chan…you miss it don't you?", Kokoro asked seriously

You stopped for a second. "Well…yeah…yeah"

"Ok…fine…I know you hate pressure…do whatever you like…but make sure it's whatever you really wanna do…make it worth it", Kokoro replied

You smiled, "You really know what to say, don't you?". You hugged your friend with your one hand and put the other one in your pocket. Kokoro giggled.

You two finally arrived to your house. Your mum opened the door. She looked upset and didn't see Kokoro at first.

"Where the hell have you been? It's late! What is wrong with you?", she shouted immediately and then stopped. "Kokoro?", your mum was looking at your friend very confused

"Hello, missis XXXX. How are you?", Kokoro said

"Mum, Kokoro arrived today…she will be staying with us for a few days", you said

"No problem.", she said, "But where the hell where you?"

"I was showing her around town…chill", you said

"It's true…I wanted to get to know this town a bit since XXXX said it's a really great place", Kokoro watched your back

Your mum rolled your eyes. "Just get in and eat something. You girls have fun these days. But XXXX, you seriously have to stop leaving and coming in here like it's a hotel…"

"Ok, ok…", you said to calm her down

"You know what we talked about before…get some discipline", your mum was reminding you

"Alright, mum", you said and claimed up the stairs to your room with Kokoro. You gave Kokoro a pillow and a blanket and pointed towards the top bunk. After a short pillow talk you both fell asleep.

Chapter 24

Rin and Sousuke arrived to their dorm room. Sousuke threw his bag on the top bed and stretched his back.

"Back-ache, Sousuke?", Rin commented

"What?...Rin, would you knock it off…I just spent the time with her friend so you can have her friend for yourself", Sousuke replied

"And how did you spend it then?", Rin asked

"It doesn't matter…", Sousuke said

"You are gonna tell me sooner or later", Rin grinned

"There is nothing to tell…the girl is a pest, Rin…you know what I think about both of them…and with a reason. I know them for quite a while…longer than you do…I have a damn good reason not to trust them", Sousuke claimed, "They both have that typical "bitchin' around" attitude and they are gonna think of something shitty to do just to spur the moment…which I think happened tonight actually…"

"What do you mean?", Rin asked confused

"I mean that thing about Kokoro suddenly not having a date tonight…she ditched a guy just to screw around with me…", Sousuke said

"Maybe she likes you…", Rin grinned

"And I'll never know that for sure because she will just play around with me…and I wouldn't like to be ditched myself one day just so she can have some other fun…", Sousuke complained, "other than that…she's a nice girl. Also, if she did ditch someone…it was XXXX's idea…I can bet on it"

"What are you trying to say now? That XXXX is manipulating Kokoro? That's a bit too much, don't you think…", Rin said

"I'm not saying she's manipulating her but I think they both bring out the parts in each other…the parts that are not that pretty…", Sousuke claimed, "One of them thinks of something and the other goes with a flow…that's the basics of their relationship…"

"Their friends, Sousuke…of course they will agree often…nothing like our relationship but I guess there are a lots of types of friendships…", Rin responded, "Also…I have something else to ask you…"

"What is it?", Sousuke said coldly

"Well…it's about XXXX and swimming…did you see her swim in Tokyo?", Rin asked

"Eh?...yeah, I have…a couple of time…but it's honestly something I don't wanna talk about", Sousuke replied

"Huh?...why? What does it have to do with you personally?", Rin looked at him

"It doesn't but it's something that annoys me…She just stopped swimming for random reasons all of the sudden and she was really good", Sousuke said

"I know that already…but I'm asking you what do you know about the time when she was swimming?", Rin clarified himself

"Ugh…she was well ranked…on the national level…in top 10…sometimes top 3…she would do even better if she didn't train two sports…", Sousuke explained

"What?", Rin got up

"Yeah…you wouldn't believe it…and then she…well…quits…funny girl", Sousuke rolled his eyes, "I would say something if she hated it…but she loves it…it's probably why she swam with you tonight…I couldn't believe it"

"I was a bit shocked myself…when I fucking saw her swim", Rin said

"No…you were a bit aroused yourself…", Sousuke teased him

"That was after…", Rin grinned, "And you really couldn't come in the worst time…"

"I do apologize because you didn't get any tonight", Sousuke mocked

Rin grinned again. "I did…I just wanted some more…"

"Could have texted me…", Sousuke said

"I was busy…", Rin smirked, "I'm thinking of swimming with her more often…"

Sousuke turned to Rin. "What are you trying to do, Rin?"

"I don't know…but it's nice to share that with her…", Rin said

"You should just stay out of that…but suit yourself", Sousuke said, "I would personally stay out of it"

"Leave it to me…", Rin replied, "Also…did Kokoro ditched a guy for you tonight?"

"No idea…she claimed she didn't but she would say that…god knows what happened really…", Sousuke shrugged

"Tsch…weird…anyway…I'm gonna take a shower after all", Rin decided

"You would need one…I'm going sleep", Sousuke said

"Shut up!", Rin shouted, "Good night", he went to the bathroom.

…

When he finished showering he entered the room slowly. Sousuke was already asleep. Rin removed the tower from his head after he dried his hair a bit and placed it on his pillow. He got into his bed and took his phone. He started writing a text.

"Am I waking you up?", he wrote

You got the text. The phone was under your pillow and it woke you up. You opened the text. "What? Rin? Now?", you thought. Kokoro was fast asleep.

"Well…I'm awake now, Matsuoka…anything special you need?", you wrote back

Rin read your reply and smirked.

"Well…no, nothing special…but we still have some unfinished business from couple of hours ago.", Rin wrote back

"Seriously? Rin…", you thought and laughed from the inside.

"We do?", you replied

"Or my boxers got really tight…or we really do…", he texted back

"Well he doesn't wear off easily…I was mistaken about the endurance part, it seems", you thought to yourself. You decided to tease him and then wrote: "I would tell you to sneak into my room but my friend is here…you would have less job to do since I'm without my bra…"

Rin opened the text. "Fuck…now I really do feel like it...", he thought. He smirked. "Well if you wanna be a tease…"

"So you don't want me to come there and slide your shorts slowly and make us both feel really nice?", he wrote

You opened the text. "Perverted bastard!", you thought, "he really is taking this far…"

"Well someone is in the mood for quickies tonight…I thought you were a bit rushed at the beach", you wrote deciding you are gonna pick on him on.

Rin smirked when he read that. "I don't do anything you don't like. You usually pull my trousers down first.", he wrote

When you read that, you remembered the bite he gave on the beach when he finished. You touched the spot on your shoulders. You seriously wanted Rin now. "Impossible…though…I could have some fun with him tomorrow at the barbeque in Haru's house", you thought and giggled

"You are a lot better without your trousers, Matsuoka. Will you bite me tomorrow as well…like you did today?", you texted him back.

Rin grinned when he opened the message. Rin's teeth were sharp and he knew it. He always loved biting girls with it. He thought about how you were the first girl he actually bit that hard.

"I will if you want me to…", he wrote

You touched the spot where he bit you again and decided to write: "Well I do need another mark on the other shoulder…symmetry and stuff…"

"Deal…if you do me a favor as well", he replied

"Whaat? What favor?...bastard!", you thought and then wrote: "I'll do you a favor of my own choice…you are gonna like it". "That should do it", you thought and smirked

"Oh we are picking favors now, are we? Surprise me…", he texted you back

"You'll like what I picked for you…See you tomorrow, Matsuoka", you replied

Rin grinned again. "I guess I'll have to live with a boner tonight", he thought to himself, "but I surely will enjoy this tomorrow".

"I better do like it. See you, Neko-chan! P.S. I wanna swim with you tomorrow again", he wrote.

…

You read the message and closed your phone. You decided not to respond to that, especially because of the last part. "Cheeky bastard…Rin's arrogance wears off slower than his boner…", you mumbled. Above you, your friend woke up.

"Who's boner…what are you on about…Jesus…do you know what time it is…", Kokoro complained

"Sorry…didn't think I'll wake you up?...Rin texted me", you said

"In this hour?...for what?", Kokoro asked

"Well you heard at least one word of what I said a minute ago…do the math", you replied

"AHAHAHA….he texted you…ahahha….he texted you to tell you….hahah…that he has a…LOOOL that he has a boner?...wtf? hahah seriously?", Kokoro laughed

"No…I'm just making the story up for the fuck of it…yes, he did!", you said

"Chill, man…ahhaha…what did he write?", Kokoro left her bed and came to your lower bunk.

"Ugh…basically…he started teasing…so I teased him back…and now we will see what happens tomorrow at Haru's place…", you explained

"Haru's place?", Kokoro asked

"Yeah…the thing I told you about when you said you were coming over…or didn't I?", you asked

"You mentioned some kind of hanging out at some guys place a few days ago I think…", Kokoro said

"Right then…we are going tomorrow to Haru's place and there you will meet everyone I met…and we will be "the girl from the medallion" and "the girl who wore the medallion"…lmao", you laughed

"Ahahha…everyone knows that story?", she asked

"Fuck if I know…Rin didn't tell me to who he told…I know one guy named Nagisa knows…he's really cool…you'll like him", you said

"Right…but what is bothering me is that I already heard those names…", Kokoro looked down

"Probably from me…", you replied

"No, no…I mean from the whole Rin in Australia story…I think he maybe mentioned them when I talked to him back then", Kokoro remembered, "I think he used to swim with them in the same club"

"Oh? I didn't know that…that explains how they know each other that well…I was wondering why they are the only ones who have joint practices…", you concluded, "that also explains Rin's rival with Haru…"

"Exactly…Haru! Now I remember…yeah he said something about beating or not beating him in water…I don't remember what was the story about exactly…", Kokoro said rather loudly

"Shhh! We'll wake up my parents…", you said quietly, "Jesus…how old is that shit with Haru…it seems like it goes way back…I feel like I got into a big storm of past conflicts when I met this people"

"That's not far away from the truth…will Rin's sister be there?", Kokoro asked

"Oh, right…her…crap, I gotta prepare myself for that fucker…", you complained

"The hell…you really have a storm here…", Kokoro grinned

"Look all I know is that I hooked up with Rin over you…and you weren't even here, which is the weirdest thing of them all and now I am kinda finding out that there is more to it. Don't even let me start on the whole Sousuke thing, I still don't know what he could blabber out to Rin about me and especially now about me and swimming because I really don't want to touch that subject. Rin apparently has serious mental problems when it comes to swimming or at least he had them. Though, I'm not that sure that that's completely over. It is a part of him it seems and what makes it interesting the most is the fact that Haru is involved and trust me, when you meet that guy…you'll see what I mean. He is a quiet guy who is obsessed with water but not in Rin's way. Rin is mostly obsessed with winning, Haru is not exactly ambitious. He is not even competitive. I'm actually wondering about something…why is he in competitive sports if that's not his thing…anyway, tones of questions in my head…", you were telling your point of view

"Lol….and here I was thinking that Haru is something like Sousuke…", Kokoro said

"They are both quiet…he is like Sousuke when you take away the ambition…but them both being quiet means nothing…in my eyes…they are nothing alike…well, you'll see tomorrow what I mean…let's just sleep now…", you suggested

"Yeah…it's pretty late", Kokoro went back to her bed, "Good night then…"

"Night, girl…", you said

Chapter 25

You woke up in the morning to notice Kokoro was always in the middle of your room changing clothes.

"Good morning…I didn't know you get up so early…", you said

"I was planning to go for a run…wanna come with?", Kokoro asked

"Nah…I don't like to run really…I'll stay in. I promised Rin to swim with him today again.", you replied

Kokoro lifted her head. "To swim with him again?...Funny…"

"What?", you asked

"Nothing…", she said

"Oh come on…spit it out…", you insisted

"It's just….it seems to me like you are thinking about swimming again…or at least enjoy swimming again…", Kokoro commented playfully

"Would you all knock it off the that…I never said I'm gonna swim again. At least not professionally…I will swim though…as I always did…", you answered

"You have…but you seem to be planning on doing on daily basis now…", she smirked

"Are you picking on me?", you said rebelliously

"Oh come on…we all know why you left that swim club…", Kokoro mocked

Your face suddenly gave out a serious expression. "Eh?", you played stupid

Kokoro looked at you giving you that significant look. Her one eyebrow was up and her lips were a little bit curved. "Well…I think I know at least. It's because your team was full of shitty girls picking on you…"

You looked left and right trying to hide the embarrassment. "Ugh…."

"Oh come on…I'm right…why didn't you just switch school there or something…I always wondered about that?", Kokoro asked

You sighed. You wondered if this is your time to speak about the issue. "Oh what the hell…she guessed anyways…", you thought. "Because I also loved gymnastics and I knew that if I change schools my mum will ask too many questions. I didn't wanna talk about the situation t the pool. So I made the easiest choice…of which I'm not proud", you confessed

"Oh…you really didn't speak to anybody about that?", Kokoro was wondering

"Nope…not even to you, as you know…I had a great time with you always…why spoil it with sad stories?", you explained, getting out of the bed and taking your bottle with juice from you bag.

"You should talk more. And you should stop taking your juice with you everywhere you go. Jesus, what is with you and juices…", Kokoro joked, "Funny…you are so open about things usually and that one thing you decided to keep as a secret…I can't exactly say that you are a closed book…but you are sometimes full of surprises…"

"Well you knew anyway…", you answered, "And this is an energy juice…I need energy", you winked

"Well yeah, I knew…because I can read your face...every time you talked about the team there you would look so annoyed…anyone could see it…", Kokoro said, "Energy…for who?", she teased

"Shut up!", you winked again, "Yeah well…at least that is past now…if I do join a swim team here…I might have better people around me…or at least people with who I can agree on something…", you smiled

"Ohohoho…so you are thinking about joining a swim team? Hahah One hour of swimming and you are already in for it…", she kept picking on you

"Almost 2 hours actually…", you smirked, "by the way…I just have to ask…who did you ditch last night?", you said

"Oh…yesterday…right…the boy I met online. His name is Uozumi…", she replied

You almost spilled your juice and looked at her tilting your head. "What?"

"What?...it was your idea…", she defended herself

"Yeah but…Uozumi…Rin was talking with some guy yesterday called Uozumi…I heard his name for a bit…and something about him being stood up…", you said, "Oh shit! Fuck!"

"Wait…what? I didn't know the guy was a swimmer…otherwise I would consider going on that date", Kokoro smirked

"What? What do you talk about with people online? And you were with a swimmer anyway yesterday…", you said

"Oh you know…I talk with them about this and that…", she winked, "And yeah…with a swimmer who doesn't like me…at all…probably…", she gave it a benefit of doubt

"Ohhhh my…I just hope this won't get to Rin…", you sighed

"Why are you so worried?", she asked

"Because that would kinda confirm what Sousuke is always claiming…that we play with boys…", you answered

"Pardon me…is he completely wrong?", Kokoro questioned

"Well…yeah, ok…he's not…but I'm not playing with Rin…", you said

"You are…not?", she asked playfully, "Ohohoh…I never thought I'll hear this…"

"Well…not completely…I do like him in a way…don't know why…but he is actually fun…", you explained

"Oh right…fun", she teased, "Look…don't let Sousuke get to you…you're not a bad person"

"Yeah…fun!...don't go down that road…I wanna keep that open…", you talked back, "He's not getting to me but Rin doesn't know me all to well like you do…so he can't exactly judge me that well. And you know what I think…you sometimes are what others think of you…I'm aware of that fact. I know who I am…but I want others to get to know me well so they can see it…otherwise…they can't know"

"True. I agree. But don't worry…I don't think Rin minds your personality…I think that he is aware of it in a sense…", she claimed

"Yeah…me too…it does seem like he is aware of it. But never mind…I just have to play this smart.", you said, "Going for that run?"

"Yeah…I'll be off now…see you in two hours probably…the barbeque at that guy's place is tonight, right?", she aksed

"Yeah, around 6 PM…", you answered, "I'm gonna go swimming around 11 AM…just gonna tell Rin I'll be at the pool at 11. If he's free, he'll come anyways…I might not be here when you come from the run…"

"Ok cool…going now…see ya", and she left the room

You took another sip from the bottle and mumbled: "Uozumi…seriously? Just my luck!"

You stayed in your room for 20 more minutes to chill for a bit and then went downstairs. Your mum was there reading a book and having her coffee.

"Hay, honey…Kokoro just left", she said

"Yeah, I know…she went for a jog…I'll be off soon as well", you replied

"I wanted to talk to you before you go…", your mum said

"Oh…this ought to be good…", you thought. "Yeah, sure…say it…", you simply said

"I saw your swimming stuff yesterday…", she started talking, "Care to explain…?"

You never told your mum you were still swimming sometimes, hence why you kept your things at school. "Yeah…I'm swimming every now and then"

Your mum looked like she was about to snap. "So we will again have a situation in which you train two things and never go to school?"

"Who said I'm training two things?", you aksed

"I'm not stupid…if you wanna go back swimming, fine…but if you skip school for it…we'll have a problem…", she said strictly

You were rather annoyed when she said that. You were trying to keep you anger to yourself really hard. "I'm not gonna skip school...I already said that", you responded

"Ok…we'll see…", she said

"Ok….we will", you responded rebelliously, "I'm going now…". You decided to leave early suddenly to avoid an argument.

"Running away, ha?", she asked

"I said I have to go 10 minutes ago…so no, I just have to go…", you said calmly

"If you say so…", she responded

You rolled her eyes behind her back and simply said: "Bye…!"

She shook her head as you left and said "bye" back.

On your way to the pool you quickly texted Rin: "I'll be at the pool around 11 swimming. Come if you like.".

Chapter 26

Kokoro was running down your street and then took a turn left.

"I'm so gonna get lost but ok…", she thought. She was running for half an hour and she passed by a campus.

"Where the hell am I?", she thought but continued running. She turned her head left and saw a familiar face. She saw Rin a little bit outside the camping ground talking to a girl. "Kidding me right…", Kokoro mumbled, "Is he flirting with that girl?", she was wondering, "Because it really seems like he is…ok, typical Rin…never mind…". She continued running until a familiar voice stopped her.

"Yo…Kokoro!", it was Sousuke. She turned her head surprised that he would talk to her voluntarily.

"Sousuke? Hay, what's up?", she replied

"Not much…jogging as well…where's XXXX?", he asked

"She doesn't like to jog…she is probably gonna go for a swim around 11…", Kokoro said

"She doesn't jog?...Well…that's one activity she can't do with Rin then…", Sousuke smiled, "Is she starting to swim again?"

"God knows…maybe…she always has been swimming but I have no idea if she is gonna do it regularly and on daily basis again…", Kokoro lied a bit turning her head away.

"Is that so?", Sousuke asked suspiciously, "Anyway, I have to find Rin…though he might be at the pool as well by 11…are they swimming together or something…?"

"I think Rin asked her to swim today as well…", Kokoro answered but she thought about seeing Rin flirting with another girl. "What the hell was that?", she thought.

"Right…he did tell me something about it…gotta go now…don't ditch anymore guys, Kokoro", Sousuke smirked

She looked a bit annoyed. "Mind your own business…bye", she replied. Sousuke just smirked back and left.

Kokoro looked in Rin's direction again. The girl he was talking to looked all blushed and Rin merely smirked. Kokoro continued running. "Honestly…this guy just doesn't change. I don't get this either now…he wants to train XXXX, he keeps calling her regularly and sending texts in the middle of the night…and then he flirts around…I can surely understand now why she is confused. Maybe she's right…it's better to keep things open with Rin."

Chapter 27

Sousuke ran around the Samezuka academy to get to Rin. Once he was there, the girl who was with Rin was already leaving. She simply said goodbye to Sousuke and left Rin and him.

"Rin, what was that?", Sousuke asked

Rin just smirked and said: "A girl from my class. Asking me to help her with math. Cute, isn't she?"

"Eh? Rin…not that I am not actually thrilled that you are noticing other girls, other than XXXX, but I really thought you calmed down for a second…", Sousuke commented

"What are you on about?", Rin asked playing dumb

"Don't act stupid…I know what I saw…", Sousuke insisted

"Saw what?", the familiar voice said

Rin turned around. "Haru? What are you doing here?"

"Jogging what else…", Haru replied, "Saw what?"

"I just saw Rin…flirting around with some girl from his class", Sousuke smirked

"Rin?", Haru asked

"Maaah…", Rin said putting his hand behind his head, "It was a harmless flirt. You know…my sort of fun…"

"I don't think I understand your wicked way of having fun…", Haru said

"Right…I do…I guess we can't change you. But XXXX's friend probably saw you…She was jogging around here couple of minutes ago…", Sousuke said

"And?", Rin asked

"Well…don't you think she could say what she saw to XXXX and that she would maybe mind that?", Sousuke said

"Haha Sousuke are you taking XXXX's side?", Rin laughed, "Me and XXXX are not official exactly…and if she does get jealous…it means she's into me…which I would like"

"You really like to play don't you?...So you two are not official but you wanna make her jealous?", Sousuke asked

"I don't wanna make her jealous…that wasn't my intention", Rin replied

"But you want her to show that she cares about you?...Are you getting insecure all of the sudden?", Sousuke teased

"Fuck off, would you!", Rin snapped feeling a bit annoyed, "I'm not insecure and I doubt she is the type that would get overly jealous about something like that…"

"Yeah…she wouldn't…not if she has any credibility…she looks like the type who would flirt around herself…", Haru tried to provoke Rin

Rin looked at him now feeling really annoyed. "Why do you always have to be that bothering voice inside my head, Haru?". Sousuke laughed.

"So it would bother you?", Haru asked

"I'm not tying her up with that's what you think I'm gonna do…", Rin replied sarcastically

"Running away with a joke?", Haru said

"Would you two leave me alone?", Rin said temperamentally, "And Sousuke you could decide already whether you like her or not…why are you all of the sudden her defender? Have you met her? She can do that herself…"

"That is true…", Haru commented

"I'm not being her defender…I just don't like when you get too open with girls…", Sousuke talked back

"I was just being nice to a girl who was blushing in front of me…try that, Sousuke", Rin teased, "If you do that…you'll maybe get it better next time with XXXX's friend…", Rin smirked

"I'm not picking up around girl's like that…I'm not you…", Sousuke dismissed Rin

Rin merely smirked. "If you say so…"

Haru sighed. "I better continue running…Rin, don't be too much of a jerk, please", Haru said and started running again

"Would you stop it?", Rin shouted after him

"Talking about XXXX, in a way, are you meeting her at the pool today?", Sousuke asked Rin

"I got her text…I was planning on coming to see her at the pool around 11…", Rin replied

"Why are you so interested in her swimming?", Sousuke said pensively

"Because I don't like seeing people crush their potential…you should understand that better than anybody, Sousuke. By the way, Uozumi finally gave me a report on her past results…", Rin said

"He did? And?", Sousuke asked

"I thought you know about her swimming?", Rin said looking confused

"I do…but not everything…I know nothing about her swimming in the elementary school…only in middle school", Sousuke explained

"Oh…well, in elementary she was the best girl in long distance swimming in her school and she did rather well in regionals and nationals. In elementary she mostly swam freestyle it seems and later on in middle school she seemed to start with butterfly. She was nationally ranked in 100m and 200m butterfly. In freestyle in middle school she was ranked third on regionals in 1500 and first in 400m and 200m. On 800m she was first in national tournament, but she came third in 400m and 200m and second in 100m butterfly. Seems like she swam rather well 800m at the nationals because at the regionals she was ranked fifth. She slipped at nationals in 200m butterfly – she came forth. All in all, she was a quality swimmer…I don't understand why she would quit.", Rin was explaining the situation

"Eh….half of it I already know. I thought she was butterfly in elementary too, though. I was wrong it seems. But, yeah, half-way through middle school she stopped swimming. I have no idea what the reasons were since obviously we weren't close. But in gymnastics she was good but in my personal opinion she was a far better swimmer than a gymnast.", Sousuke said

"Stupidity really…though I can understand it. The good thing is that she kept training in water for a bit and she has muscles since she was training another sport. That means she could be in shape in no time. I have her times from when she was swimming…I should put her on a trail now and see where she is now.", Rin said

Sousuke looked at Rin frowning a bit. "Rin…what are you planning on doing…you are getting carried away. What are you gonna do…tell her to stop with gymnastics because your opinion is that she should swim…you are imposing your feelings on her. The problem will be if she doesn't share them."

Rin changed his facial expression. He looked a bit away and then said: "You are probably right but…I have feeling she might share them. I just need to get in the core of this whole thing. If any part of her still wants to swim, I'll try and make sure that part comes to life again."

Sousuke was simply looking at Rin. He was trying to understand why Rin is getting so much into this thing. "Ugh…he is getting carried away again…", Sousuke thought to himself.

Chapter 28

You arrived at the pool a little bit before 11. "So, I'm going to swim in the pool…in all-boys school…well this is the next level of inappropriate…", you thought and sighed, "but at least I'm going to swim…"

You quickly changed in an empty locker room. It seemed like no was there so you concluded that nobody has a practice in this hour. You walked through the hallways of the pool looking around. "This is a nice pool…", you thought. As you were getting closer to the arena where the pool was, the smell of chlorine was getting more and more intense. It constantly reminded you of your past days at the pool in Tokyo and the flashbacks were coming back. Some bad memories and some good memories were passing in front of your eyes as if all was happening right now. You felt a bit overwhelmed and shook your head to shake of all these thoughts. "In the moments like these, I really am not sure if swimming again is a good idea…", you thought. You decided to swim anyway. You jumped in the pool. You had another familiar sensation passing through your bones. "Water…it washes away everything…even your worries…", you thought and finally remembered why you are here. You did a few butterfly kicks under water, remaining under the surface a little bit longer than usually. When you reached the surface of the water and did your first stroke you felt how you are slowly gliding through water. Every breath you took was like a relief.

There were very few boys at the pool at this hour. You noticed Uozumi swimming in one of the lanes. You kept swimming to avoid any contact with him. "I just hope he won't spill anything to Rin anytime soon...", you thought to yourself while swimming.

You stopped after 800 meters. Your arms felt a bit sore. "Damn...must be because I swam more than usually in the past two days...at least more than I swim in the last 2 years", you thought. You decided to let the water heal your soreness and continued swimming.

While you were swimming, Rin appeared at the pool. Uozumi yelled "bucho" to greet him. Rin merely nodded. He was scanning the pool for you with a serious expression. When he finally found you, he went along the sides of the pool to see you swim from that perspective. He watched your arms trim the water. "She really is fucking smooth...", Rin thought.

"Bucho, what are you planning to do with this girl?", Uozumi suddenly asked

"Why is that your problem? Keep swimming!", Rin replied coldly

"Bucho...I'm sorry...but...you asked me t collect the information about her swimming...I have the right to ask...", Uozumi replied feeling a bit uncomfortable

Rin complained about this from inside but in the end he decided that Uozumi is right. "I actually want her to swim with you guys on trials..."

"With guys?...Bucho...but...isn't that a bit irrational? Guys are faster than girls and on long distance that's really noticeable.", Uozumi said

"Ugh...you are right...that is not the best way to motivate her...", Rin concluded, "Maybe if some girl swimming team has trials..."

"Actually...one high school asked for Samezuka's pool for trials...for the girls swim team. But counselor is a bit skeptical about it because this is an all-boys school...", Uozumi was saying

"Really? And when is that?...", Rin asked

"The same day when we have trials just in the afternoon", Uozumi informed Rin

"I'll talk to the counselor then...", Rin grinned

"So…I'm sorry if I'm intruding…but based on the information I pulled out…she didn't swim competitively for 2 years…did she swim at all?", Uozumi asked with precaution

"Jesus…Uozumi you don't have to pull back that much when talking to me. I don't bite…", Rin said and grinned, "But yeah…I think she swam just not as much…but she did train and kept her body in a really good shape…that and she seems fast"

"She does seem rather fast…and enduring for someone who didn't swim seriously in 2 years.", Uozumi commented

Rin grinned and then turned his head to continue to watch your swimming. He went towards the end of the pool to wait for you to stop. He was there for the whole five minutes before you stopped.

"You damn long distance swimmers…we always have to wait for you..", Rin said with a smirk

"Calling me slow…?", you replied and looked up

"Well let's say that I can't exactly see you as a sprinter…", Rin teased

"I can live with that…", you replied with a smirk, "Planning on joining me…?"

"I already did my training today…don't want to overdo it. I'll be coaching you today it seems…", Rin grinned

"Coach me?", you replied. "Oh fuck me…what is he thinking?", you thought

"Why not…? Maybe you'll get faster…", Rin kept teasing you

"Right…until you figure out my swimming regiment and drain me to death…I'm gonna keep swimming", you replied laughing and pushed yourself off the wall and went under water.

Rin merely grinner and went to the side of the pool to get a pen and a paper. He started writing your regiment and when he finished he went to the end of the pool again to stop you. He placed the kickboard on the turn to signalize you.

You stopped. "I'm guessing you made up some evil plan then?"

"Yeah…I have", Rin grinned, "Here you go…"

You looked at the paper and nearly fell into a small shock. "Rin…7 kilometers…are you nuts?...I didn't swim properly in ages and you give me this…"

"hahah That is your goal…you will swim in total 4 kilometers for now…can you?", Rin asked

You sighed. "Yeah I think I can manage that…Well, I'm definitely gonna try. I will be able to do all 7 kilometers eventually…", you said looking at the paper

"That's the spirit…I knew you had it in you…", Rin said playfully

You looked at Rin with one eyebrow up and smirked. You put a bit of water on the paper and glued it to the start pole and started to swim what Rin wrote for you.

While you were half-way through the regiment, Sousuke showed up at the pool.

"How is it going?", Sousuke asked and approached to Rin

"Well…she's doing fine. She is getting tired though.", Rin said

"She would do…she didn't swim in ages. She still swims nicely though.", Sousuke commented

"You remember her swimming?", Rin asked

"I do actually…she used to have a practice before I did and I used see this scenario every day.", Sousuke smiled, "I think this was the only time I didn't find her annoying…"

Rin laughed. "Then there is a chance you'll grown to like her…"

"Rin, is that Uozumi? He is being hardworking lately…isn't he?", Sousuke asked

"Yeah…well, lately but since he got dumped…well, stood up…I think he is training he's way through that…", Rin said looking at Uozumi's swimming

"Uozumi got stood up?", Sousuke asked alarmed

"What?", Rin looked at him

"Ugh…why do I think it was him who Kokoro dumped?", Sousuke said putting a palm on his face

"She said she didn't dump anybody, right?", Rin said

"And you believe her?...You see, that's the thing…you don't know her and XXXX all that well. Because I personally believe now that it was XXXX's idea that Kokoro spends time with me so she can have a free space with you and that the guy who got caught up in the middle of her practical joke was Uozumi…", Sousuke said angrily

"Sousuke…jesus…XXXX doesn't need to create a free space with me…she must know by this time that I'll make time with her. I don't exactly remember any of us two not spending time together if we really wanted to…", Rin said

"Then she did it to play around with me…or to have her revenge on me…or simply to impose Kokoro on me…", Sousuke was annoyed

"Yeah…you didn't seem like she was imposing when you came back with Kokoro…why are you so upset about her friend…", Rin asked

"Ugh…", Sousuke looked away and then said: "I don't like being around that girl…she upsets me…"

"You know…up until now I didn't think there was a thing that can upset you….", Rin commented

"I think I made it pretty clear that two of the really get on my nevers…", Sousuke said

"Do you want me to ask XXXX whether she did it or not?", Rin asked

"Why she is just gonna deny it…?", Sousuke said quietly

"I'll ask her after practice…", Rin decided.

Sousuke looked at Rin feeling a bit confused. He couldn't understand whether Rin actually cares if she did it or he is just asking for the sake of it. "Rin…why are you gonna ask her?"

Rin grinned. "Because I want to get to know her…I wanna see her reaction…"

Sousuke looked at Rin and then smirked. "Why don't you tell her then you are _tutoring math_…?"

Rin growled a bit. "Again you with that…I was just flirting. I always do…why are you making such a fuss about this?…you've seen me flirt around the town in zillion occasions…"

Sousuke laughed. "Umm…you have…but her friend saw you…that's why. What are you gonna do if she tells her and XXXX starts flirting around as well?...oh wait, what am I saying? She's probably already doing it…"

"Why are you suggesting these kinds of things?", Rin said looking a bit annoyed, "Even if she does…I know I am the one she likes and even if I do, she is the one I really like. I like how she excites me and heats me up every time I see her…I enjoy her…"

Sousuke turned his head away, blushing a bit. "Rin…would you mind not sparing so many details?...And she maybe is all you say but she also brings out the side of you that really shouldn't be on the surface…"

"What are you on about?", Rin asked

"Please tell me you don't consider playing around with girls as your best quality…?", Sousuke said sarcastically

Rin laughed. "HAHAHAH…Sousuke, are you calling me a man whore? Come on…we both know I don't go that far…"

"You don't…but you maybe go too far being with her…", Sousuke claimed

"Ugh…aren't you guys always suggesting that I like her more than I am willing to admit?...That makes no sense then…", Rin replied

"Yeah but it's her still…", Sousuke said a bit loudly, "And you both like to play around too much…"

"You are overreacting…", Rin said

"I'm just saying…Anyway…going to swim now…I'll talk to you later.", Sousuke said and entered the water. He went on the surface to say just one more thing, "I'm surprised you are not in the water…I thought you were preparing yourself lately daily and nightly for competitions", Sousuke said, laughed a bit and then continued swimming not waiting for Rin to answer him.

"Ugh…it's been fucking stressful lately…", Rin thought to himself. He looked away to check on your swimming. "She is not getting overly tired yet, huh?", Rin thought.

When you finished, you were out of breath. You took off your swimming cap and put your head underwater to refresh yourself. You let yourself sink almost to the bottom of the pool and then pulled up placing your two hands on the wall to lift yourself up. While you did that, Rin stood above you with a serious expression.

"How did I do?", you asked Rin while getting out of the pool

"I'm actually surprised you endured it…", Rin said

"I said I'm gonna do it, didn't I?", you talked back

"You sure are a persistent one...I need to talk to you about something after you've changed and stuff…", Rin said placing his one hand behind his head

"What is it?", you asked

"Well…I want you to participate in trails…", Rin said

You looked at him. "Trails?...he wants to test my time?", you thought. "Alright, we'll talk after I've changed…I'll hurry up", you said and walked away towards changing room.

In the changing room, you opened your bag to pull out your stuff. You smelled your skin for one moment. "Oh that smell…I actually missed it. It brings back so many memories.", you thought, "Ugh…I still can't understand what is he planning to do…get me back in swimming…why?", you kept thinking. All of the sudden a smirk appeared on your face: "It's a challenge then…", you said out loud and took a showering gel from your bag. You headed towards the showers.

Chapter 29

When you finished showering, you quickly got dressed. You pulled up your shorts, took your pair of flats and put them on quickly and your red top came last. After you buttoned the only three buttons on your top, you picked up your bag and when you got outside, Rin was already there waiting for you.

"Sorry if I was gone for too long…", you said

"That's ok, you weren't…I just got here.", Rin said leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, "Now…about the trails…shall we head to my dorm room so we can discuss that properly?", Rin suggested with a smirk

"Dragging me to your room again?", you asked. "Cheeky bastard…", you thought

"I'm inviting you…I can't think of any other peaceful place right now…", Rin simply replied

"Alright…let's go…", you agreed

You arrived at his dorm and walked through the hallways. When you got to the Rin's door, short gray-haired boy was standing in front of them. He waited looking relaxed but suddenly started to act nervously when he saw Rin coming.

"Ai, is there something you need?", Rin asked with a deep voice. You froze for a bit thinking you rarely hear Rin talking like a commander of a sort. "He really can be scary…", you thought

"Rin-senpai…", Ai said looking like he was actually shaking, "You brought company…I'm sorry…I didn't wanna disturb…"

"You are not disturbing…just tell me what you want", Rin said raising his voice a bit like he minded Ai's beating around the bush

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to ask about my regiment this month…if you could maybe take a look at it and give me an advice…I'm preparing myself for 400m free…", Ai said.

You stood by Rin's said wondering. "Jesus…they really ask him for everything. Rin can be well strict from time to time it seems. Or at least when it comes to swimming.", you thought to yourself.

"I will, hand me the paper.", Rin said and Ai gave him the paper he was holding in his hand. You took a short glance at his training plan. "This is how he is planning to prepare himself for 400m free…this seems more like something for 100 free…", you thought.

"You need more kilometers and more progressive swimming in this regiment if you are gonna swim 400m…", Rin said. "My thoughts exactly…", you thought but didn't wanna interfere.

"Hai, Matsuoka-senpai", Ai said nervously but looking awfully happy because Rin gave him an advice. Ai blushed a bit. "I'll leave you be now…"

"What is with you?", Rin asked coldly, "Ugh…by the way…this is XXXX…"

Ai opened his mouth a bit. "Nice to meet you", he said still in an anxious mood

"Same here…", you said, "Sorry for visiting like this. I know it must make you feel uncomfortable…", you said skillfully

"No, no…", Si tried to deny it

"Are you the girl who was swimming here yesterday…Uozumi-senpai told me there was a girl visiting?", an orange-haired boy appeared from behind

You smirked. "Yeah, it's me…do I know you?", you asked

"I'm Momotarou…Ai-senpai's roommate…", the boy said cheerfully

"Momo!", Rin shouted

"Ugh…I'm sorry…", Momo took a step back

"Really…what is with you all?", Rin said and unlocked the door letting you in first, "See you around…", Rin said and slammed the door behind him

When you were finally both behind the closed door, Rin placed his keys on the desk and leaned on it.

"So how about it?", he asked

"I'll except your challenge…", you answered

Rin grinned and then chuckled. "Will you?", he said raising his head to look at you

"He really can get scary…", you thought and then answered his question: "I will…but what do you expect of me?"

"I think I expect you to swim well…It's something I believe you can do…I need to see your times for that though…", Rin replied

"Don't wanna discourage your enthusiasm…but you do understand I didn't train in ages…?", you said calmly

"I'm aware of that…that is why you need to progress…that is…if you want to…", Rin said and turned his head away

"I'm gonna go with "yes"…I can see that is the answer you strive for…", you said

"Say it because you want it, damn it…not because I do…", Rin said angrily

"Don't get all fired up, Matsuoka…I never said I don't personally want it…but it's gonna be stressful since I lost a lot of time…", you said and approached the window, "I only know now for sure that I am glad I'm swimming again…I don't know what to do with gymnastics though…"

"Tsch…", Rin looked away when he heard your last words, "That is up to you…"

"I can't do two sports anymore…the time has come when I have to decide for one of them…funny…I thought I already made that decision…what a turn", you said a bit sadly

Rin didn't say anything. He just kept looking at your figure next to the window.

"I'm gonna change my previous decision…I chose to swim", you simply said

Rin looked up. "Are you sure?"

"As much as I can be at the moment…but there is gonna be a lot of hard work…I'm not a very big fan of losing…by perfectuals I wanna set some decent results…", you said, "We'll see how much I can realistically progress in that much of a time…"

"How much did you swim in the past 2 years…?", Rin asked eagerly expecting an answer

"Depends on the season…in summer, every day. In winter – 2-3 times a week…", you said

"Better anything than nothing…", Rin said

"It's still not enough…I have a lot to make up for…", you said

Rin straightened his back and went towards you. He grabbed you around the waist and turned you towards him.

"Are you tired?", he asked

You smirked. "I'm a bit sleepy…", you answered

"Do you wanna rest here…we can go Haru's later together…", he suggested. His face was now close to yours and his eyes were half shut. You started to feel relaxed in his arms and your eyes started to shut as well. You felt his face getting even closer to yours, until your lips brushed. Rin licked his lips a bit and gave you a small peck. He tightened his hand around your waist but his kisses were still light. He moved from your cheek to your jaw and went down your neck, lightly kissing you. When he reached the neck he stop and suddenly bit really hard.

"Aaaaa…Rin!", you shouted, "Are you crazy?…What was that for?", your breathing was as if you ran a whole marathon

Rin's voice deepened: "You don't like it?", he asked rhetorically and quickly placed his hands behind your knees to lift you up on the window shelf. He placed you there harshly and you hit your back a bit.

"What are you doing?", you asked while your head was above his. Rin was bent and his teeth were still working your neck and his grip was getting even harsher.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I think this is a familiar scene to you…", Rin replied breathing deeply into your neck. You didn't have the strength to answer that, you decided to leave yourself to Rin's touches for now. When you got the chance, you pushed Rin away a bit by placing your arms on his shoulders. He stopped, breathing heavily. You used your legs to push his whole body away. Rin let himself to be pushed as if he's body was light as the air and you stood up.

"What do you want?", you asked calmly

Rin chuckeled. "How does it look like?", he said looking at your neck. You touched your neck for a second and noticed Rin really bit it overly harshly. Two of the many spots on your neck were bleeding a bit.

You left Rin in the middle of the room and passed by him. You laid on his bed. You stretched your arms and bent your legs a bit. Rin was looking at you spreading on his bed. "You do know there is no need to tease me right now?", Rin said and came closer to you, leaning above you. His lips went again towards your neck. You waited to see what he will do. He kissed the hurt spot and licked it a bit while doing so. His one hand was placed on your hip and his other hand was placed on the side in the level with your chest. He stopped kissing. He waited for a second and then tightened his grip. You took a deep breath.

"Rin…you are gonna break me like this…", you said while trying to catch some air

"Don't worry…that's not in my plans…", he replied leaning above you and then he squeezed you again

"Aghhh…", you said breathing heavily. Your body was turning hot and your head wasn't sure whether you want this or not. You felt safe in his arms but he was half-violent right now. You didn't understand how you feel.

Rin backed away a bit, still squeezing your thigh and his other hand was now stroking your side. You licked your lips when he started to stroke you. Rin smirked when he saw you did that and went down again to kiss you. You stopped him placing your hands on his chest. He stopped and you moved your hands onto your shirt and started to unbutton your shirt. Rin freed his hands to remove his shirt and then placed them back on you. His hands went to your thighs. He grabbed your one thigh with both hands and brought your thigh closer to his lips. He started kissing your inner thigh and then started to bite again. You wanted to lift your upper body with your elbows but your hands weren't listening to you anymore. When he was finally finished with your thigh, you saw a light red mark on it. You simply laid there breathing heavily, while your chest was going up and down. Rin gazed at you for a moment and then you felt his hands removing your shorts. You heard his belt unbuckle, but didn't move your head up. Rin placed his hand behind your neck and lifted your head. He kissed you deeply and you felt him in you. His movements weren't very quick, but they were harsh and impulsive, as if he has put the strength of five body movements into one. Your hands went down his back, and you were grabbing his back more and more as he was moving on top of you.

Afterwards, he was laying on top of you for a couple of minutes. You grabbed his hair and he moaned a bit. You felt how much you like feeling Rin's skin on yours when it's sensitive. Rin lifted himself up and took his bed cover.

"I think we could get some sleep before going Haru's?", he said

You stretched a bit and then replied: "Yeah…I think we could…Rin…ummm…don't get this the wrong way…but what is with you lately?"

"Nothing really…I lack control a bit…", Rin simply said

"Right…", you said making it obvious that you don't believe him

"You don't like it?", he asked

You bit your lip. "I don't know…", you answered

Rin smirked at you and covered you with the cover. You went under the cover as well and placed his hands on your thighs while kissing sore spots on your neck. "Sorry if I sometimes get to rough…", he said, "but if I didn't do it, I would now miss kissing you before sleep…", he said smirking

"Ugh…the fuck you are sorry", you said and laughed a bit. Rin did the same. Soon enough, you were both asleep.

…

While, Rin and you were asleep, the door opened. Sousuke placed his bag on the floor, obviously tired from training. He took a closer look of Rin's bed.

"You…he…ugh…don't tell me…here? Seriously…", Sousuke said looking annoyed


End file.
